A Peach for the Teacher
by Hokage Lizy-sama
Summary: A new subject has been added into Hogwarts' school curriculum for just one year.  Care of Other Worldly Creatures.  Can 14-year-old Lizy Tikame be friends with Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter and be their teacher at the same time?
1. For Me 1:  Sleep

_September 1st, 1974. Day 1 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. London. Platform 9 ¾. 10:55 a.m._

* * *

The platform was filled with families of young wizards on the first day of school. Mothers shout and swear as owl cages constantly fall off their luggage. Five minutes were left until the Hogwarts Express leaves for Hogwarts.

Luckily most fathers didn't accompany their raging wives as they battle their way through the crowd in order to get their little ray of sunshine on to the train. Most couples didn't have that sort of problem, but I guess that depends on the woman you marry.

I stared out onto the swarms of people from inside my compartment, examining what certain families are doing during this crazy rush hour. Being an on-time person (not so much a morning person), I was wise to arrive early to avoid all this chaos. So far, a family crashed their luggage cart into another family. Fortunately, the two boys were able to escape the bickering parents and managed to get themselves and their luggage on board the train. Another family were smothering their daughter and son with kisses and tears. A small grin appeared on my face as the son tried to escape the clutches of his obsessed mother. Finally, they waved good-bye.

My condition right now is sickly. Arriving about 30 minutes before departing adding the hours it takes for the train to arrive at Hogsmeade station, boredom is bound to look you in the face. Boredom just happens to be my annoying stalker that won't leave me alone. I skimmed a book that I brought along for the ride, but even though the train wasn't moving, I was getting motion-sickness.

My head was in pain and all I could do was stop reading and hyper ventilate until my brain gains enough oxygen for it to feel better. For a couple of seconds, I was bumping my head against the glass window, however, a thought came up that I could lose brain cells by doing so. Not like I hadn't already. Desperately trying to find sanctuary in my little tiny head, my eyes were scanning the scene placed before me, trying to find certain people. But seeing all the moving colors going all over the scene, it only made my headache worse. Now all I could do now was hide my face from the burning light and wait until my head ache goes away.

* * *

"James! James! James Potter, turn around when I'm talking to you!" A messy black-haired boy turned around towards his hysterical mother. For awhile he just stood still, staring at the giant black train with a dazed expression. Normally that wouldn't be like him, however, he quickly changed when his mother caught him. A big grin appeared on his face and he jumped through the crowd.

"James Potter! Don't you dare leave your luggage to me and your father!" she shouted as he made his way towards her.

"Don't worry, mum! You could always send it by owl if I forgot it!" James replied with a witty remark.

"Yes, but deary, how are you going to change into new clean underpants without your luggage? An owl can't carry all of those boxers of yours you're so proud about!"

"So you've moved up to boxers, huh, James?"

"Mum, stop embarrassing me!" James pleaded his mother as he realized who overheard. Sirius laughed softly at James' reaction and went up to them.

"Nice day, Mrs. Potter," Sirius bowed as if she was royalty. James, in turn, started to laugh.

"Well, good day to you, Sirius dear." Mrs. Potter smiled, enjoying the treatment she gets whenever Sirius' around. "How has your summer been?"

"Quite a bit of torture, Mrs. Potter. My family still doesn't feel so right living around a blood traitor like me," Sirius turned his head away from his parents who were glaring at his direction. Mrs. Potter seemed to have notice.

"Now deary, don't mind them. Your pure-blood obsessed parents have too much pride of their blood. Remember, if you need a place to stay then we'll always welcome you to our house,"

The train's whistle started to blow and Mrs. Potter suddenly turned hysterical again. "James Potter! You bring your luggage and get on that train right now this instant!"

"Yes, mum!"

"Hey, James-" Sirius started, however, he was interrupted when Mrs. Potter pushed him towards the train.

"Sirius Black! Don't you dare talk back to me, mister, or else you'll get a howler from me tomorrow morning!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Bye, dearies!" Mrs. Potter waved, crying when they finally got on the train.

* * *

"James, your mother's crazy when she's in a hurry," Sirius finally got time to say.

"Now you know how my dad and I feel,"

"Oh, James! Sirius!" The two boys turned their heads down the train to see a familiar tired looking face. "Peter, over here,"

"Oh, Remus," James noticed, pulling his luggage with him as he walked over to him.

"Did you find a compartment for us, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet. Peter and I were looking until we found you two," he told him.

"Hey, Remus, mi boy, can you help me with this large luggage, would you please?" James asked in a Scottish accent. Remus sighed at his attempt.

"James, that is the worst accent you've had since we first met. Practice does not make it any better," he stated.

"Remus-Sirius! James!" Peter appeared.

"Hey, Peter. How's your summer been?" James greeted him.

Peter shrugged at his question and said, "Not much. My parents sent me to my aunts for a couple weeks. Bloody hell, those women wouldn't stop pinching my cheeks,"

Both James and Sirius snickered at the torture Peter had to go through while Remus smiled lightly having already heard it before. "Oh, I couldn't find any empty compartments, but there's a compartment just a couple carriages down with just one person in it,"

"That should be good, Peter," Remus nodded.

"Good work, chap!"

"James…"

* * *

"This is it," Peter pointed. James looked into the compartment and saw a person leaning against the window with a muggle coat thrown over his head.

"Peter, does this person mind for us sitting inside the compartment with him?" Remus questioned him, taking a peak inside as well.

"I haven't asked," he answered. The discussion was brought to a halt when James slid the compartment door open.

"James, we shouldn't disturb him!" Remus advised, but James already settled his luggage and himself inside the compartment.

"Calm down, Remus. He's asleep. I'm sure he won't mind if we stay nice and quiet," James started examining his wand with a grin. Sirius and Peter went in as well, but Remus just sighed.

"I bet we'll be anything but nice and quiet," he muttered under his breathe but joined in as well. Remus sat next to the sleeping person, Peter sat next to Remus, and James and Sirius sat on the opposite side.

* * *

The train has been riding along the tracks for about a couple of hours. At least, I could figure. Since even with my eyes close, I could feel the sun's rays flashing at me at the platform. No choice but to cover myself with my coat in order to keep the rays away and let me doze off for a moment or two. Sleep cured my headache, but now I'm hearing voices.

"Hey, what do you think that he's holding?" A mouth stuffed with food managed to ask.

"I don't know. Never seen anything like that before," I wondered if they were referring to my Ipod. No music was playing in the earphones. The play list must've ended while I was asleep.

"D'you think it's some kind of muggle device?"

"James!"

"Oh come on, Remus, lighten up. I'm just going to see what it is. Besides, he's asleep. No harm done,"

"James, please…" Fingers wove around my Ipod in my left hand and I instinctively grabbed the person's hand before he could snatch away my Ipod. The fingers immediately lost grasp on my Ipod. I uncovered myself, bringing my coat to my lap and saw four boys in the compartment looking at me in surprise.

* * *

James instantly froze when his wrist was captured by that mysterious passenger. Sirius had his wand out ready for anything, Peter had too much of a stuffed face to react in any other way but widening his eyes, and Remus' eyes widened as well when James was caught in the act.

After a moment of silence, the mysterious passenger took off his jacket.

"Blimey…" All four boys whispered. It wasn't a guy at all, but a girl who was sleeping in the compartment. Her hair was messy from the nap, but it was a dull black and went all the way to her shoulder blades. Her bangs were the same way which covered her dark brown eyes. Though with the sunset, it seems as though her eyes reflected gold specks. The girl removed her long bangs from the front of her face and saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Nobody knew what to do.

She wiped her eyes without saying a word, still having a grip on James' wrist. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James looked at each other, suggesting what they should do. Finally, Remus decided to break the silence.

"I'm very sorry for my troubled friend here. He was just very curious, that's all. Did we wake you?" he politely asked her. The girl stared at Remus, but shook her head. She leaned forward in order to pick up her Ipod which she dropped when she grabbed James. Then finally let go of his wrist.

"Sorry about that," she spoke with a tired voice. "I thought you were going to steal it or something. I can't trust anyone these days having my stuff being taken here and there," A small smile showed on her face. James was rubbing his wrist due to the immense strength she used to constrict it, but he didn't seem offended by that.

That was proven when he started asking her something. "Hey, what kind of muggle device is that?"

The girl glanced at her Ipod then back at James. She told him, "It's a muggle device that allows muggles to listen to music on-the-go. It's called an Ipod, however...there's only one in existence right now which I currently have in my possession,"

"Blimey. Such neat things muggles create," James analyzed the design of my Ipod. Peter leaned forward to see the Ipod a bit closer and Sirius changed looks from the Ipod to the girl. Remus did the same thing.

"Have I seen you at Hogwarts before?" Remus wondered, catching her attention.

She thought for a moment and answered, "No. I just transferred here to Hogwarts,"

"From where?" James joined in the conversation, scanning my Ipod.

"Um…Japan," she said, hesitantly.

"You come from Japan?" Peter asked, interested.

"Well, I used to be in a part of Japan before I transferred here, but I was born and raised in America," she cleared.

"That explains why your English is so good," James figured out.

"What's your name?" Remus asked.

"My name is Elizabeth Tikame, but most of friends call me Lizy," she told them.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Remus Lupin," he smiled at her.

"It's Peter Pettigrew," Peter spoke quickly as her eyes laid on him.

"Sirius Black," Sirius smiled devilishly at her direction. "If you need any help around Hogwarts, I'll always be willing to help you,"

"And I am James Potter! The most popular and most handsome Chaser in Gryffindor house!" he stood up with his head up with pride.

"Nice to meet you guys," Lizy welcomed, giggling softly to James' intro.

"Lizy, is it?" Sirius asked.

"Yup,"

"The trolley just came by moments ago," he informed her. "We didn't want to wake you, but if you're hungry, it's at the end of the carriage,"

"Um…no thanks," she replied. "I don't have any money with me...besides, I rather just wait until we get to Hogwarts,"

"No money? Didn't your parents give you any money in case you would get hungry on the ride?" Peter wondered.

"Well…my parents aren't here...in this world..." she drifted off, avoiding eye contact. Peter felt bad for hitting a weak spot and James and Sirius stared at him like he was stupid. Remus felt sympathy too for her.

James spoke in order to cheer up the mood. "Hey, mates, we're almost at Hogwarts. That reminds me, we have to change into our robes," James stood up. The other three stood up as well and started to leave.

"By the way, Lizy, what house are you in?" James poke his head back in the compartment.

"Uh…I'm a Hufflepuff..." she replied, shyly, trying to get back in her happy place.

"Welcome to Hogwarts then, Miss Hufflepuff," Sirius winked.

"You should get changed in your robes too, Lizy," Remus told her.

"Okay,"

Remus nodded to her and followed the others to find a place to change.

* * *

I waited a couple of moments at my seat. I wondered what I was to do now that I was awake and left in the compartment by myself. Then a flying envelope entered through the open window and landed on my lap.

* * *

_Don't fall asleep on the train, Elizabeth. You need to be awake to introduce yourself to the students._

_-Dumbledore_

* * *

A grin appeared on my face; I couldn't help but let out a laugh. I gathered all my stuff that I brought with me on the train, and looked outside to the green forest that laid beyond the train tracks. "Already have."

* * *

**A/N**- For those of you who wonder why Lizy has an Ipod in the year 1974, well...it's a mystery that's yet to be revealed! I will keep switching from Third Person to First Person since I can never choose which one sounds better in certain situations.


	2. For Me 2:  A Silent Welcome

_September 1st, 1974. Day 1 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland. Hogwarts. The Great Hall. 6:00 p.m._

* * *

The Great Hall was as loud as it would be if it was a High School assembly. Seems everyone had a bit of news or gossip bubbling along inside them. Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the teachers' table enjoying a small chat with the teacher next to him. The talking stopped once three loud knocks were sounded throughout the room. Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with a bunch of first years. The sorting ceremony was starting and the Sorting Hat started singing its new song.

I enjoyed it as I was hiding under the staff table. Showing off a secret before its announcement sounds unsurprising if you ask me. Under the table, next to Dumbledore's right, I lay in wait until the sorting was over and for Dumbledore to introduce me. There was no food yet so there really isn't any other point for me to sit on my chair.

Professor McGonagall started calling out names once the song was over. I peaked through a hole in the wood and saw how nervous these first-years are. Some were shaking, some were fidgeting when the Sorting Hat was placed on their head, a few looked like they were going to puke. It wasn't common sense that the Sorting Hat would choose the house you request to it. Most just hope to be in a certain house, and I wonder if a few people figured it out.

_The sorting must be over…_ I rubbed my eyes, spotting Dumbledore stand up from his chair.

Dumbledore greeted everyone, newbies and all. My heart started racing. Introducing myself to the whole school made me excited but stressed and scared. Then when I thought it was time, Dumbledore crushed me with, "Let's eat!"

It took me awhile to recover from the giant drop in blood pressure. "Dumbledore!" I hissed from under his feet.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he answered, not bothering to look down at me from his plate.

"When do I come on?" My heart beat went back to normal, but my mind isn't.

"Don't you remember?" he took a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet. "After we eat. Just like last time,"

"Oh, I don't seem to remember since I was being chased by a dragon last time!" I reminded him, annoyed. Then I had no choice but to get back up on my seat and start eating. My stomach was growling since I came here. Keeping my head low and my hair covering my face, I hoped nobody or at least not too many people would notice me and discovered my position.

* * *

The whole hall was back becoming loud with news and gossip. I was back under the table, shivering, not because I was cold, but because I needed something to cure my boredom and help lose some calories at the same time until the announcement came.

Dumbledore stood up, knowing everyone has eaten, and silence filled the room once more.

"Now that our appetite has been satisfied, I have some start-of-term notices for you all. So I request your attention for the time being," he started. My heartbeat was increasing slowly, mostly because I don't know when he'll announce about me.

"First years, the Forbidden Forest off grounds is, as the name saids, forbidden for all students. No magic is to be used in between classes and many other things. Mr. Filch will take care of those who don't abide in the rules. Now…"

_What you doing taking a short pause?_ I glared at Dumbledore from under the table again, knowing he was doing this to torture me.

"All of you must have gotten the course selection form that came with the booklists and the usual reminder of the beginning of the school year," Dumbledore began. Some students looked at each other and started whispering. Others just shrugged. "Well, there has been a change in the school curriculum. For third years and over, you had a choice of taking the course Care of Magical Creatures or a renewed course for just this year, Care of Other Worldly Creatures!"

The hall was filled with whispers once he finished and it seems to be the hot topic since the beginning of the feast as much as I could hear. Dumbledore continued once the hall became silent again, "For first-years and second years, you had a choice of taking Care of Other Worldly Creatures if you were to request it. It is not a required course, but having this course some decades ago, the students really love it. This class, as said in the course description, is a study of creatures not known in the wizardry world. It is an interactive class and I believe most of your parents remember taking it when they came to Hogwarts,"

_Why the heck are you stalling for?_ I thought, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Now, the teacher I would like all of you to welcome back to Hogwarts is a good friend of mine. She looks very young and does act her age at most times, however, I request that you give her your kind respects even the upper-years," Everyone looked at each other confused by what he meant, but I clearly understood that it was my cue.

When I stood up and faced my audience, Dumbledore announced, "Please give a welcome to our Care of Other Worldly Creatures teacher, Professor Elizabeth Tikame!"

Expected as such, I was not welcome with much applause. Talk was starting to get the better of my introduction and I knew conflicts would get in the way with me being a teacher. But I could hear most comments made about me and some of them were pretty amusing.

* * *

"What did he say?" James' jaw dropped when he saw Lizy stood up from the staff table. He didn't notice since she was hiding under the table and he was too busy eating to look during the feast. Sirius was patting Remus's back as he started choking on his pumpkin juice, and Peter sat there frozen, with a pastry in his hand about to eat it.

"Blimey…" they spoke in unison.

* * *

"And I would also like to introduce Professor Fredrick Tapflower, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

I smiled slightly and clapped when Dumbledore followed up my introduction with Professor Tapflower. Not a lot of students were clapping for Tapflower either. Everyone was too busy gossiping about me. Afterwards, Dumbledore told everybody to take a night's rest, and everyone was dismissed from the Great Hall.

As I got up from my chair, I could see James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter looking back at me through the crowds of Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs. I smiled at them and waved back before disappearing with Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers.

* * *

"I flirted with her…"

"I showed her my big ego and she thinks I was trying to steal her Eye Pea pod…"

"I can't believe I said something so stupid to her without thinking…"

Sirius, James, and Peter mumbled once they got to the boys' rooms. Remus was staring outside the window watching the crescent moon with a pained expression. He looked behind him to see Sirius', James', and Peter's expression. They were all in panic. All four of them had chosen to take Care of Other Worldly Creatures, but they hadn't realized they were messing with their teacher the whole time on the train. Only Remus was the calm one in this situation, but he was pretty shocked as well.

The last thing heard from the boys' dormitory in Gryffindor tower was their screams of regret.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" 

* * *

**A/N**- This one is pretty short, but the next one is even longer. The Marauders got a shock, didn't they? ^^ 


	3. For Me 3:  An Awkward Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to its respectful owners.**

Information on Pokémon obtained from Bulbapedia.

* * *

_September 2nd, 1974. Day 2 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Third floor. Care of Other Worldly Creatures Classroom. 8:50 a.m._

* * *

Today I was finally going to teach. The room was untouched, yet clean. The whiteboard was still in front of the classroom, clear of any graffiti. Though most of the teachers use black boards, the sound of nails against the chalkboard gave me the goosebumps. Just thinking about it gives me the goosebumps. Dumbledore must've put those house-elves to work up here, knowing I'll return to teach or come back here.

It's been awhile since I taught anything. Even with my hate for tests, quizzes, and learning in my younger days(even though I'm only 14), as a teacher, I have the liking to make sure everyone in my class actually pays attention. I can't have anyone think this is an easy way out of all the hard classes and just let them sleep in the back of the room. Everything seems to make sense when you're in the teacher's shoes.

Dumbledore put my glasses on my desk when I entered. Yesterday my vision was perfect, but now my vision was blurry and I could only see things close to me. It happens every time I come to the wizarding world, having 20/20 vision the first day and the next day I can barely go up the stairs without getting stuck in the invisible hole. They were black and rectangular which framed my face really well. Now I had time to remember how pretty I looked with glasses on.

My attendance list was ready, already saw who was in my class. Fate is scary. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are in my class, first in the morning on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

Although it's about 9 o'clock, I was still tired. Usually sleeping until 11 would be enough. About 13 hours of sleep, yes, I need that much. Forcing myself to stay awake in muggle school gave me the strength to pull it off, but my excess strength has to be used for teaching. _Ugh…_

_Where was I before I dozed off in my sentences?_ My class was mixed from first years to seventh years due to the whole everyone gets a choice of this class or the magical creatures one. Somehow I pity those who don't choose my class since it's actually a lot of fun after the quizzes and junk, but I guess most parents that I didn't teach think it's evil.

The bell chime whistled throughout the classroom. Breakfast ended and it was time for morning class. The bell chime was especially loud to my ears since I was surrounded by silence until the first couple people entered the room. I could tell they were somewhere between fifth years and seventh years since they didn't have much sense of lost.

They bid good morning to me and I nodded back. I wasn't used to saying good morning when someone right out of the blue greets me like that without any warning. All I could managed to do in an impulse was to nod.

Hogwarts shouts out of me as a dreary old castle. Muggles would think that too with the "Do Not Enter" sign stuck around the school. There was still some dust piles around the room that I hadn't got to, but the room will be as good as new by the end of the day.

My desk was a shiny dark wood once more since I started cleaning that first. The desks for the students were still dusty so I had to wipe them clean before everyone arrived. A first-year asked if she could help and I smiled at her. Never in my right mind would I think nice people even exist anymore. Living my school days with people who swear everyday and talk about sex, drugs, and all that crap, I got used to that kind of world and learn to not get affected by it.

Then as I was starting on the third row of desks, the sound of laughing was caught by my ears, but slowly got silent as it came closer. Lifting my head up, the four boys I was waiting for the most were standing between the door. I could tell they were nervous ever since that "announcement" made by Dumbledore about me teaching Care of Other Worldly Creatures class all year.

I went back to cleaning the desks, knowing class is almost starting. The four boys lingered between both halves of the classroom wondering where to sit. I was currently cleaning the left side of the classroom, whom they were avoiding because all four of them decided to sit in the right side of the classroom in the third row.

As all the desks were finished, the last remaining bunch of students entered and the whole room was filled. I was happy with that amount. It made more students able to experience something awesome.

Walking down the aisle, I took out my wand which I managed to find after a couple of months and pointed it at the door. Everyone was staring at me, but I learned to ignore most of the uneasiness.

"Now what was that spell again…? Oh yeah…_patefacio aeris conversatio_!" The door disappears once I finished the spell and a huge chunk of the wall disappeared except part of the upper wall. It was like in a house where your kitchen isn't connected to your living room with a door. Unfortunately, I have no idea what those things are called. An "open" classroom?

Once that was done, I retreated back to the front of the classroom and faced the class. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to Care of Other Worldly Creatures! I am your professor for this class, Professor Tikame, but you can just call me Lizy if you prefer. I do not mind any of you using my nickname, however, I shall not tolerate disrespect towards me during class or out of class. If you treat me like a friend, I probably won't mind, but any of this crap I get from the Slytherins…or the rest of you," I caught the snickers of some students, probably Gryffindors. "It's an immediate deduction of points from your house.

"Even though I may be older or younger than some of you here, I am still your professor and you should treat me like your professor during class. Any other questions? Oh, and if you're wondering about the door, I hate it if it's too dark and stuffy in my room if you've noticed, there are no windows in my classroom."

What I didn't expect was a hand raised by James Potter. Suspicious of his motives, I carefully called his name. "James Potter. What is your question?"

All eyes were on him and he stood up from his seat, the rest of the Marauders looking up at him curiously. "Professor Tikame, I don't mean to be rude…but I just want to get this off my chest," he said, not even making eye contact with me.

More suspicion came over me and I regret asking him this. "What is it? Nothing you'll say or do now will affect my impression I got from you until I start teaching. Maybe…"

I heard him take in a huge breathe and he suddenly blurted out, "Do you consider yourself an ignoramus of the veela breed?"

Dumbfounded looks are most appropriate in this kind of situation. Some students were awaiting my reaction, and some were staring at James. I took the moment to scan everybody's reaction instead of my own. Remus covered his face with his hand in shame, Sirius was the same, as well as Peter. A group of girls were giggling since James was very popular among Gryffindor being a Chaser and all. I noticed one girl, though, with red hair, was glaring at James. One boy with dark black shiny hair took one glance behind his seat to look at James, but went back to the book he had in his hands. He glanced at me with an annoyed look, probably hoping I would give James detention on the first day. Some Slytherins, as I could tell, were laughing and smirking at his foolishness and some first years were staring at him like he was crazy.

_What…?_ I thought, dumbfounded. James had already sat down on his seat after finishing his question, awaiting my reaction. Through the aisle I approached the third row, and pointed my wand at his face. Now the suspense was rising as I could sense.

Then in the same tone as he asked me, I replied, "I'm a _professional_ stupid veela if that's what you meant to say, Mr. Potter!"

This comes with another awkward moment. Everyone was now staring at me as I withdrew my face with James' face and skipped my way back to the front of the room.

"Now that I have all of your attention. Let me explain some stuff about my class. For all fifth years and seventh years in this class, I am perfectly aware that you have O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. near the end of the year. That's why, as a treat for all of you guys, this class has no part in the O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S. whatsoever so you can concentrate on your other classes during your studying period. Also as a treat for the whole class, there is no homework throughout the year,"

Now people were starting to smile. Unfortunately I had to say it. "However, during this month of September, I have to make sure all of you know about the subject I'm teaching before we get into the fun stuff. My class is the first class for all of you on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I will try for the first couple weeks, or if I can manage, for the first couple class days, teach all of you the basics and all the information you should know about a special species of animal or rather creature before the month is over.

"Then once we got over those stuff, I'll have two days for reviewing all the stuff we just learned and I will give you a test on what I taught you. It's okay if you get most of the questions wrong, but that does not mean you should not study! I will personally look over each test, and if the mistakes are simple mistakes, then you will receive a passing grade. However, if the mistakes you made were because you didn't study, then I'll either have you deported out of this class and take History of Magic twice as much, (and twice the exam), or if you beg enough, I'll let you retake the test in 5 minutes with me asking you questions and you answering. Just to be clear.

"By October, we should be ready to go into the fun stuff. Any other questions besides me being a [Professional] ignoramus of the veela breed or any other kind of magical creature? Because it isn't this class,"

Nobody was raising their hand, and I could bet by his expression that James was trying to find a way out of my words. I settled it and went up to the white board and took off the cap to a black marker. "You should take some notes. For most of this month, notes is all you're gonna take, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible to write it and remember it,"

When I turned my head back towards the board, the sounds of rummaging paper was all I hear. As I wrote down the first letters to the title of the subject, the sounds of quill against parchment replaced the rummage.

* * *

_Pokémon a.k.a. Pocket Monsters_

* * *

I stepped sideways from the board so the students could see what I wrote on the white board. Severus, who was reading a book, was already finished writing it down. Lily just finished followed by Remus. Deep excitement filled my lungs as I could finally start teaching. The hard part now is to explain it.

"Alright, the other worldly creatures I'm going to introduce you to and teaching you is Pokémon. Also known as pocket monsters, but it's shorter spelling. And sounds better," I finished when everyone else was done writing the title. "Now bear with me. I know a lot of things about Pokémon by heart by growing up with them, so it might be hard for me to deal with how slow some of you will come with these creatures. I'll try my best not to hex any one of you out of pure annoyance,"

I took a deep sigh and continued. "Pokémon are…is a world of different species of Pokémon, I should say. It's like whales in the muggle world containing different species of whale like sperm whale and humpback whale. This isn't a very good example if you don't know anything about the muggleworld, but if your friend knows, try having them explain it to you.

"Different types of Pokémon have different types of cries. You will notice that a Pikachu, a species of Pokémon, speaks with its own syllables of its name. Like…'Pi…ka-chu~ Pika pika…pikachu! Most Pokémon are the same. Like a Poliwhirl says 'Poli-whirl!' and a Bellossom goes 'Bellossom!' Not all Pokémon are like that though. Just to tell you. Some Pokémon like a Charizard, roars like a dragon. Since it's a dragon-type Pokémon. Some hiss, some squeal, but most Pokémon you'll encounter will speak its syllables.

"So it's kinda like…Mr. Potter over there!" His head shot up once he heard his name and followed up by everyone else. "If James Potter was a Pokémon, then he would keep saying 'James Potter' whenever he speaks. If it were me, Lizy, I would say…'Lizy, lizy, li…zy…lizy!"

A few people chuckled at my example which actually helps my lesson out. "Any questions about what I said so far?" Nobody answered with a raised hand and I shouted out, "It's okay if you have questions. Pokémon are confusing unless you grew up with them. Are you sure? No questions?"

With no response after that, I moved on, but a hand was raised at the last minute. "Yes…Severus Snape, right?"

He nodded and I smiled. It was the same boy who got an annoyed look on his face when James asked me that veela question. "What is your question, Mr. Snape?"

"Are Pocket Monsters actual monsters?" He asked, seemingly very interested on the subject.

"No, actually, they're not. Well…" I stopped myself to think of a better explaination. "''Monsters' are a harsh way to put it. They aren't really vicious creatures that tear you limb from limb like a dragon, but some are. Though many of them are cute and adorable. All of them have the ability to fight against each other, which we will cover during this week or month,"

He nodded as I was done with my response and I continued with my lesson when nobody followed up Severus' question. "Now, each Pokémon has at least one element. There are physical elements and special elements," On the board I wrote,

* * *

_Physical-Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, and Steel_

_Special-Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, and Dark_

* * *

"Each element has three properties: which types of Pokémon are effective against, which types are least effective, and which types are ineffective.

"A Pokémon can have either one or two element types. For example, a Charmander has the element of fire. And a Bulbasaur is a grass/poison type. A move, or an attack, of a Pokémon can only be one type however. Like the attack Iron Tail is a Steel-type move and Earthquake is a ground-type move,"

I continued the lesson until the clock on the wall told me it was almost the end of class. The basics were covered, which was good, and hopefully I'll be able to go in deeper into the subject by the end of next week or by the end of this month. "Alright, class. It is almost time for you to be heading off for your next class so I would like all of you to pack up. If you're still copying the notes on the board, continue to do so.

"We've gotten all the basics down, so we'll be able to go on battling with Pokémon and the rest by the end of this month. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me. I'll inform your next class teacher that you were late because you were with me,"

The bell chime rang and everyone started to leave through the giant gap on the wall. "Class dismissed,"

I retreated to my desk, taking out a cookie to eat. With the cookie still in my mouth, I saved the notes I wrote on the board with my wand for the next class so I wouldn't have to write them again.

It was now time for a class break; the classroom was nearly empty, but I felt I was being watched. I looked towards the opening and saw Remus staring at me.

"Do you have a question, Remus?" I asked him, curiously. It seems I woke him from a day-dream-like state.

He flushed when he saw me looking at him with a confused look and told me, "Sorry, Professor Tikame…I was just a little dazed…"

I smiled at his red face and turned back to the board. "Please, call me Lizy. Even though I'm your teacher, I'm still just another 14-year-old girl at Hogwarts," It took moments until I sensed his presence away from the classroom. I looked back, he was gone. I sighed heavily, and started wandering aroung the classroom.

_Oh no…_ I just remembered, halting in midstep. _I have to teach this lesson three more times today…!_

My nails dug into the white board making even a more horrible sound than against a blackboard.

* * *

"Agh! What is this noise?" James shouted, covering his ears. Sirius and Peter also had their ears shut from the terrible screeching noise.

"Is it a Banshee?" Peter asked, literally screaming over the noise.

"Why would there be a Banshee at Hogwarts?" Sirius screamed even louder.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why..." My depressed voice was heard from outside the classroom.

Remus chuckled softly as he looked up the stairs. His hands were blocking his ears like every other Hogwarts student in the school, though he wasn't as crazy as his friends who were screaming and shouting at each other. He was actually laughing.

"You are really another 14-year-old girl..." he laughed towards the classroom.

"REMUS! WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT?" James shouted directly next to his closed ears.

"James!"

"WHAAAAAT?"

He sighed at his friend's soon-to-be-deaf ears and looked back upstairs when the sound stopped. Though it was hard to tell, there was someone kneeling and looking down from the railings on the third floor. Remus was swept away by his friends before getting a better look at the person, but he had a good idea who it was.

* * *

I chuckled when I saw the Marauders rush to their class after bracing the impact of my nails-against-board sound explosion. A few students started to enter my classroom, so I stood up and got ready for teaching once again.

* * *

__**A/N-** I can finally start with the teaching. This chapter was way longer than the others, and it will continue with that! ^^ 


	4. For Me 4:  Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

The last couple weeks that I taught my class have been finishing the lessons of Pokémon as quickly as I can to get to the test. Mostly everyone understood what I presented on the board, however, a few were behind and constantly came to me after classes. It was mostly fifth and seventh years, due to their O.W.L.S./N.E.W.T.S. and the whole teachers-being-so-unfair-and-giving-students-a-ton-of-work-in-just-a-few-amount-of-days. Though I've been thanked a lot by those students for not piling on the crazy assignments every single day. I was so happy that I didn't have to go through Hogwarts though I guess it is better than muggle school.

"Alright, class, I will be allowing a two-day review on Monday and Wednesday to clear up any confusion on your notes before the test on Friday. The questions are very simple. Not much writing and not much thinking, though think anyway," I pointed at everyone. "We're almost there. If we can finish the test and pass with flying colors, then this will be an easy process for me. Make things even more troublesome for me and you'll be left in the Forbidden Forest to rot!" A smiled crept on my face. "Class dismiss!"

Everyone packed up when the chime signaled the end of class. I was the most relieved and started to stretch my arm over my head.

"It's almost the weekend! Just three more classes to finish up!" In the corner of my eye, I spotted a ruckus in my classroom. Though no one was fighting, wands were up. Sirius pointed his wand directly at his younger brother with him doing the same towards Sirius. James had his wand aimed at Severus with Severus' aimed at James. Supporting James and Sirius were Remus and Peter preparing to fight as well as the rest of the Slytherins.

"Now take that back!" I heard Severus ordered.

"Is little Snivellus offended by my wittle words?" laughed James.

"My mother was right to consider you a blood traitor," growled Regulus.

"Well, I guess my mom isn't such a good judge of character, that old bag," retorted Sirius.

"STOP IT!" Immediately, all of their wands, even the group of Slytherins' and Remus' and Peter's, were all gathered up in my hand. "Just what the heck are you guys doing trying to start a fight in my classroom?"

Nobody answered. "Let me ask one of each party of their opinion. Mr. Potter, who started this?"

He glared at Severus and answered, "Snivellus…"

"Who?" I repeated, not accepting how immature James was in this situation.

"Severus Snape!"

"He's lying!" Severus shouted at him.

"Then, Mr. Snape, who started it?" I asked him the same question as calmly as I could.

"It was Potter!" he told me angrily.

I said, "If this is a battle between Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, then why is Mr. Black and Mr. Regulus Black pointing wands at each other as well?"

"I was trying to defend James from Snivellus!" Sirius explained to me. "But then my brother got involved and…!"

I didn't know who to blame. If I deduct points from Slytherin, it's favoritism. If from Gryffindor, I'm a traitor in the James', Sirius', Remus', and Peter's eyes. _What should I do? What should I do?_

"14 points from Gryffindor and 14 points from Slytherin!" My voice exited my mouth without croaking.

"What?" Nearly everyone exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, I know that Mr. Snape would never pick a fight with you, Mr. Potter, unless you provoked him," I turned to James, not showing any remorse. "Don't think I don't know about your teasing on Mr. Snape and I won't have that in my classroom. So the 14 points were because of you. The person responsible for the 14 points from Slytherin isn't Mr. Snape but Mr. Regulus Black,"

I continued. "You had no business what-so-ever in joining a fight that has nothing to do with you. Just because you wanted a shot at your older brother for who-knows-what doesn't excuse you from causing more trouble in my class.

"Another incident in this class again and I'll assure you, I won't be kidding around about letting you rot in the Forbidden Forest. Got that?" Silence soothed my ears as I wasn't in a mood to fight and that I was in front of a few students in my second class. "I will give all of you your wands back, but I have no idea which wand belongs with who so you'll have to find it,"

I placed the pile of wands on the desk. "If I hear about any hexing in the hallways or anywhere in and out Hogwarts and it has any connection to any of you, I will destroy your wand and send you a giant Howler to yell at you for the rest of your entire life!"

"Um…Professor Tikame, can I ask you a question?" a first year came up to me.

"Sure. I'll be ready in a minute. Now go! We all still have time until our next class! I have three more classes to teach before the weekend and you've just gotten me more stressed than I wanted to! Now GO!"

Most people would find me crazy taking points away from both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses, but it was the right choice. I'm a Hufflepuff after all; fair and just. A headache was now developed in my head and I have to continue teaching three more bunch of students.

_Ugh…almost the weekend…almost the weekend…_

* * *

"That was bloody hell unfair! It was all Snivellus' fault!" James roared as he marched his way to History of Magic with the others following him.

"Taking my brother's side…does she have any idea what my family is like?" Sirius also roared as loud.

Peter looked at Remus wondering what they should do. Remus didn't answer, but had enough of their arguments.

"…I wonder if she'll catch a hex during breakfast tomorrow…"

"Enough, the both of you!" Remus shouted. Sirius and James looked back at Remus surprised by his outburst.

"What is it, Remus?" James asked wondering what was wrong with him.

"Yeah, Remus. We're going to be late to History of Magic, although I doubt Professor Binns will even notice us gone…" Sirius mumbled the last few words of his sentence.

"Look, you two," Remus started. "I'm not taking either side or anything but she was trying to do the right thing!"

"Remus, you saw it, didn't ya? It was all Snivellus' fault!" James tried to bring him to his side.

"No it wasn't, James. You just picked on Snape for the fun of it. I'm sorry, but you just can't have it all your way!" Remus told him, with a tone in his voice trying to make James forgive him after this. "Professor Tikame was fair in taking points from both houses because you were acting way out of hand! And if you haven't realized it, Sirius, she doesn't have any idea of what your family is like! How would she know? She's not psychic or anything!"

The chime bell rang for the start of the second class and the hallways were completely silent containing an angry Remus and a shocked James, Sirius, and Peter. Remus knew he went too far in telling one of his only friend that he was being a jerk, however, he didn't regret it.

"Remus…" James began but Remus walked past him to get to class.

"James, I think you did go too far…" mumbled Peter.

"Not you too, Peter…" Peter followed Remus down the silent hallway and Sirius and James looked at each other for a moment before following behind.

* * *

"Finally! The WEEKEND!" I shouted in joy as my last class prepared to leave the classroom. "What should I eat today? Maybe I could ask Dumbledore to ask the elves to prepare some spaghetti and meatballs…"

"Professor Tikame,"

"Hm?" An unexpected surprise was waiting for me near the entrance of my classroom. "Remus, what are you doing here?"

"May I speak with you through dinner? I just got a fight with my friends, and…" he glanced sadly at floor before looking back up. "I just need someone to talk to right now…"

I was surprised of his current situation right now, but I replied to him, "Sure, Remus. Let me just contact Dumbledore to make sure he gets me my spaghetti and meatballs," I headed out. "Do you want anything? I could get the elves to bring you something,"

"No thank you," he lightly smiled at me. I nodded and headed out for a couple minutes to return with a giant pot of spaghetti and meatballs and a giant plate of cheesecake. I placed them on the floor since the desks were too small and weak to support them.

"So, Remus, what happened with your friends?" I started, scooping out a plate of spaghetti.

"…After the fight…James started to say bad things about you…" Remus drifted off.

"Nay, I'm used to it," I spoke, chewing slowly. "Usually it bothers me, but as long as I daydream of kicking his ass, I'll be okay through the whole year,"

Remus was silent about my answer, but kept on going. "Then Sirius also started to say bad things about you…and then James was thinking of hexing you tomorrow morning-"

"What?" I interrupted. "I have quick reflexes, so if James were to do that, I would just reflect it right back at him. Hmph, I bet he's going to end up with broken bones because of me by the end of this year," Remus resisted a smile from my last remark. As I continued eating, he went on with his story.

"Then I finally had enough with their arguments because it was fair of you to deduct points from both houses since it was James' fault,"

"Or James' big ego,"

"After that I just left them," he finished. "I haven't talked to them since…"

"What about Peter?" I asked.

"Oh, he's not mad," Remus said rather happy about that aspect. "He told me he was going to talk to James and Sirius, so while he does that, I came here..."

I stared at his depressed face, nodding at his situation.

"Don't worry," I told him. "They won't be mad forever. Friends get mad, but the thing is, true friends accept each other for who they are. If that's true with your friends, they'll forgive you or in this case, ask for forgiveness.

"I've learned that friends who really care about you, if you get in a fight with them, they'll seek forgiveness. If you have someone who pretends to be your friend and you guys get in a fight, they'll deem it not worth enough of their trouble and just leave you. So find friends who care about you. They'll stick around longer," Remus stared at me as I munched on a meatball. He sighed and looked towards the entrance.

"Professor Tika…Lizy…right?" he hesitated.

"Lizy's fine by me. Seems no one ever has the guts to call me that, so just call me whatever you like out of class,"

"Well…why didn't you tell us? On the train? About the fact you're our Care of Other Worldly Creatures professor?"

Unable to answer the question due to the food in my mouth, he waited a moment as I swallowed. After my mouth was cleared, I began to explain.

"Well, the subject never actually came up..." I mumbled, taking a bite from her plate. "Are you going to treat me differently because of that?"

"Differently?" Remus stared, confused.

"Well…I am a teacher at the same age as you. Wouldn't you treat me like one of the teachers in and out of the classroom instead of a normal girl when classes are over?" I tried to explain the obvious reason. Remus didn't know how to answer.

"Being a 14-year-old teacher isn't easy, you know. Sure, you get to boss upperclassmen around, but you have no friends. Usually teachers talk with teachers on their free time, but what do I have to say to a 40-80-year-old teacher who talks only about how the time space continuum doesn't have effect between wizards?

"It's hard for a young teacher to be friendly with a student the same age. It's awkward when the teacher has to act like a teacher and not show favoritism. It's easy to do actually, but hard to bear…my friends couldn't come to Hogwarts, so I'm the only one of my kind here,"

"What is your kind?"

"The ignoramus veela kind," He chuckled at my answer which made me smile back.

"Dumbledore encourages me to make some student friends which already sounds awkward when I say it like that..." I sighed. "So far, I only hang out with Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Fawkes, and that annoying Sorting Hat that yells in my ear every two seconds…"

"I could be your friend, Lizy," he told me.

"Huh?"

"Well-If that is alright with you, I mean! And maybe I'll manage to get James and the others to accept you too…That's if…I ever speak to them again…"

"Well, if they don't, I'll kick their asses," I stood up heading towards the giant dessert waiting for me. "If they still don't, you'll always have me. Cheesecake?"

He smiled gladly at my last sentence and nodded. "Sure. A small one please?"

I stared at him in awe. He caught my expression and raised an eyebrow. "Lizy?"

"You didn't just seriously say you only want a small piece of cheesecake," I spoke shocked by the matter.

"Well-"

"How in the world can you just have a small piece of cheesecake? A cheesecake tastes so good that a baby can eat a whole cake! Pregnant women can eat ten in a day! Are you delirious, Remus?"

Remus was on the ground, staring up in fear of my wrath. "Well…I have…never ate cheesecake before…um…Lizy?"

I gasped. "You've never ate cheesecake before? Whaaaaat? Are you serious? How can you not have eaten cheesecake before? That's just-"

The sound of rocking interrupted my outrage. Both Remus and I turned to my desk, and we both saw something squirming on it.

Remus could tell what it was. His face had an expression of a child seeing a ferris wheel for the first time. The child have heard of it, but had never seen one in person. "It's a Pokéball…"

He was right. A regular red and white one. It was wobbling on top of the desk. The motion was more similar of a Pokémon getting captured in a Poké Ball and it has to decide whether to be captured or refused to be. You know, that wobbling motion. I stood up having wiped my mouth with a napkin and approached the desk. The Poké Ball still squirmed in my hand, but the wobbling slowed down once in my grasp. I turned to Remus who had a questioning look on his face to me. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Remus, you wanna have a sneak peak? This chance is only available to my friends." 


	5. For Me 5:  Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to its respectful owners.**

**Information on Pokémon obtained from Bulbapedia.**

* * *

"Tired" was a word that is always connected to Mondays. If it isn't Monday, it's Tuesday. If it isn't Tuesday, it's Wednesday. Eventually, we should just get rid of work and school altogether. However, this wasn't the day to think about that. Today was part 1 of the Two-day Review for the one and only Pokémon exam. In Muggle School, some people don't even bother asking questions, but in magic school…oh yeah. Lots of questions.

"Professor Tikame!"

"I'm coming!" I ran to the other side of the classroom.

"I need help on this concept!"

"On my way!" I told her.

"How many levels can a Pokémon evolve?"

"Uhh...in the games, until it gets to 100!" I answered.

"How many Poké Balls can you have at a time?"

"Empty or captured Pokémon?" I yelled.

"Empty!"

"Then as many as you can have!" I jogged to another girl.

"What if you ran out of room?"

"Then you have to put them in-" I ran out of breathe and had to catch up on my breathing.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked me, looking over his notes.

"Don't you see me panting and sweaty like a slave in September here?"

"Do you need help?"

"Professor Tikame, if this Pokémon and that Pokémon had babies, would they produce an ugly breed that looks just like you?"

"Oh shut up, James!" I snapped at him, before exercising some more.

James, Sirius, and Peter were able to make it up to Remus and me. But they still don't have enough guts to treat me like an actual 14-year-old, being a teacher and all.

"Huh?" I turned my back for one second and James Potter was snoozing on his desk. With a prepared wrapped newspaper roll, I angrily smacked him awake with my viscous alarm system.

"Ow, ow, ow! Bloody hell! Why did you do that for?" James grasped his throbbing head.

"This review isn't a time for you to sleep on your lazy ass, Mr. Potter!" I shouted at him.

The bell chime rang and everyone started to pack up. "Wednesday is another review day, so prepare your questions for Wednesday because I won't answer those who don't bother on the day of the test!

"Oh, Mr. Potter, are you free after dinner?" I asked him before he left. Everyone was speechless towards my smiling face.

"Uh…sorry…Professor Slughorn already has me for tonight," James replied shocked by the proposal.

"No, not a date!" I told him, wacking him on the head with the newspaper roll like a baby would with its curiosity. "I meant to ask you…how about we have a battle tonight? You know, student against teacher in this room," He stood speechless at my non-date proposal as well. "The desks would be cleared, of course. You told your friends you wanted to hex me…so why not when you actually have my permission?"

"Lizy, what are you planning?" Remus interrupted my crazy plan.

"Don't worry, Remus. I can beat her," James smirked at me.

"Hahaha! With that level of power? You don't stand a chance!" I warned him. "You'll be hanged just like this kid who got sassy with me. Hanged him by his underwear. And he was wearing briefs. Ouch. A long, tight journey I made him go through,"

"That's unless, I, James Potter, the guardian of Gryffindor House, hangs you first!" he declared.

"Don't say what you can't perform! See you after dinner! I'll inform Professor Slughorn about our match so don't worry!" My eyes were locked with ones filled with strong phoenix flames. It was getting interesting, but I knew James Potter couldn't beat me. I was too strong.

* * *

"James!" My hug was stopped by a point of a long wand. He stood there at the door entrance with a ready stance.

"Alright. This will be an easy battle!" he chirped.

"Well, wait. We still need to go through the stakes, don't we?"

"Oh right," The room was much bigger than thought of. After everything was cleared of the room, the classroom actually looked like the size of a ballroom. Behind James were the rest of the Marauders as well as a bunch of others. It seems word travels fast whether it's muggle or magic school. There were a huge bunch of Slytherins as well, expecting the great James Potter to get beaten by the teacher. Though I could sense some think I would be defeated. As James and I arrived at the center of the "ballroom," I started listing the stakes.

"If I win, you and the rest of your friends have to call me Lizy and not Professor Tikame during class and out of class _and_ you have to follow all of my orders during class," I pitched.

"Alright, but if I win, we get to do anything in your class for the whole school year," he pitched back.

"I doubt Dumbledore would allow that," I said to him.

"Fine. Then we don't have to take the test on Friday," he re-suggested

"Alright. I guess that is okay, suggesting that you'll lose," I smirked with confidence.

"There's no way I'll lose to a girl," he told me.

"You don't think girls can be better than boys in magic?" I asked him with an innocent voice.

"Of course not!" he grinned. I smiled at his response.

"Well then…let's see what we get…" I mumbled to myself. Amongst the crowd around the two of us, there were a few teachers together. Some had worried faces and some were nagging at Professor Dumbledore who was getting a front row seat.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, you can't actually be serious!" Professor McGonagall asked him in utter shock. "Letting Elizabeth battle Mr. Potter, how can you allow them to do so?"

Dumbledore looked up at her with calm blue liquid eyes, explaining in such a sophisticated manner that even the idea sounded not as crazy. "Elizabeth knows the limits of harming a student. She is aware she is not to hurt Mr. Potter and I know she won't deal as much damage to him as to her foes. Besides, Mr. Potter needs to be disciplined a little and this will give a good example to the students to show what will happen if you misbehave. Well…at least when Elizabeth's involved,"

Professor McGonagall didn't reply to his explaining, but stared worried at the two 14-year-old kids standing just a few feet from them.

* * *

"Alright, Dumbledore, let's start!" I cheered.

Dumbledore nodded towards my enthusiasm. "The rules! Spells or attacks," he added, winking at me. "made by any of the competitors must not hit anyone part of the audience! They must not also damage anything that can not by undone! Mr. Potter is allowed to throw any spells he pleases as long as it doesn't break any of the rules I just announced! Hexes are allowed as well, but no bloodshed is allowed during this fight. Lost of consciousness, fractures, and stripping the opponent…"

A grin appeared on my face. "...are allowed though. No hand-to-hand combat is allowed either. They must be spells or attacks, but they can not be physical. The end of the match will be decided when one of the competitors forfeit, one loses consciousness, or one is unable to perform magic or attacks! If nobody has any questions, the two competitors, please draw your wands!"

The audience literally took 10 steps away from the both of us as we drew our wands. Well, James already had his out. I took out mine from my side pouch. The wand was longer than the average pencil and reflected a black light. It was pure black but had a few white specks on it. The tip of the wand was slanted while the base of the wand was rounded. It was smooth like a new desk top, no twists or turns or any fancy design. Just pure, smooth, flat wood.

I prepared myself and stared at James with an almost serious, but exciting face. The same as my opponent. Remus, however, was watching at front row next to Dumbledore and he didn't look excited at all. He was nervous about the outcome of the match. He knew James wouldn't hold back, but would he win against a teacher? They are the same age, but their positions were completely different. Peter was cheering for James along with a bunch of other Gryffindors. Sirius was giving James pep talks from the sidelines.

"Are both the competitors ready?" Dumbledore announced. We didn't look away at each other, but merely smiled even wider which clearly told Dumbledore the answer.

"Begin!"

* * *

"_Expelliarmus_!" James shouted towards Lizy's direction. Her eyes widened as if she didn't expected anything and she quickly ran the other direction before the spell even caught up to her. "Hey! What are you doing running away?"

The crowds separated as Lizy ran to the other side of the battleground. James ran after her in full sprint, the audience following right after to get a closer view. Except for Dumbledore, who just sat in his chair with a smile on his face. "You never did like quick fights,"

"Come back here, coward!" he shouted at her as she almost reached the end of the room. But what every one saw wasn't what they expected. One would think Lizy would stop at the wall and turn around to face James, but instead, she kicked the wall and flipped into the air.

"What?" James shouted in surprise as he stopped when Lizy flipped into the air.

"_Stupefy_!" her wand shot a red bolt of lightning, missing James by a couple of feet.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius yelled, seeing James almost hit.

"That isn't a regular stupefy…" Remus said, astonished.

"James! You can beat her! Go, James!" Peter cheered as James pointed his wand at Lizy who was still in midair.

A spell was shot and absorbed into Lizy's legs with a white glow. When she landed on her knee, James had a look of victory on his face. People watched as she took a couple of breathes before standing upright before James. "Crap, that jinx didn't work?" The jinx casted upon Lizy's legs was the Jelly Legs Jinx which was to prevent her from moving, however, clearly, in front of James' eyes, her legs were able to lift her weight off the ground.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Not only did James' wand jump out of his grip, James' was sent backwards by a very strong force caused by the spell. Quickly, he gets up to pick up his wand before Lizy came at him with another spell.

"_Impedimenta_!"

"_Protego_!"

"Crap!" Lizy hissed as her attack was dispelled and reflected back at her. Managing to dodge the rebounded spell, she tries to think of another spell. _Come on, Lizy, think of another spell…!_

"_Diffindo_!"

"What?" Rips started to appear on Lizy's clothes as if some force was slashing at her, just not at her flesh. "_Finite_!

"What the heck are you doing, James? Are you trying to strip me or something?" Lizy literally screamed from the other side of the room.

James merely started to mess up his hair which made stupefied expressions appear on his friends' faces. "It's not against the rules according to Professor Dumbledore! And don't say you didn't want to show off your naked body to the most devilishly handsome Chaser in Gryffindor. I am James Potter, after all," he winked, causing his friends and Lizy to sigh towards his "coolness."

"James, I am this close to kicking your ass," she said to him, twitching.

"Then prepare my seat ready with a soft pillow tomorrow because I will be sleeping peacefully not taking the test if you do! Remember, physical attacks aren't allowed!"

"Who says I'm gonna kick your ass during this fight?" I looked at him with a calm, dull look.

"A teacher is not allowed to torture their students!"

"Dumbledore," I called upon to my left.

He nodded and said to James, "Elizabeth is allowed to torture students if for a reasonable purpose,"

"What?"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"Hey!" James shouted, managing to keep his grip tight on his wand.

"Just kidding~" I laughed.

"No fair!"

"Who said I was fair?" she shrugged. "Besides, it was kinda true, so technically, Dumbledore wasn't lying,"

"What? Is that true, Professor Dumbledore?" James questioned.

"Depends on what your definition of 'torture' is, Mr. Potter," A smile appeared on both Dumbledore's face and Lizy's face.

"You really can't resist me, can you?" James pouted.

"Yeah right. Too much of James' Potter's ego has just gone up 3 inches up my-"

"Elizabeth," Dumbledore interrupted her sentence. Lizy crossed her arms in annoyance and thought, Maybe I should use the silencing spell on him (James)?

"Hey, you're the one who said we should be friends, so we should at least act like friends," he smirked.

"I said no such thing," replied Lizy. "I said you should call me by my nickname 'Lizy.' I didn't say anything about being friends. Unless you count being my slave as a friend…"

"Remus told us about how lonely you were being the only 14-year-old teacher in Hogwarts and I must say, you need a friend. Don't lie," he said to her.

"Big mouth," Lizy pouted, saying it loud enough so Remus could hear her.

"What?" Remus was shocked at Lizy's words. Sirius, who was watching the fight next to Peter, looked down at the confused Remus. Then he looked back up at Lizy.

"Remus," he called.

"Huh? What is it, Sirius?" he looked up at Sirius.

"Professor Tika…no…Lizy," he corrected himself even though no one won the fight yet. "Was she really that lonely being a teacher here at Hogwarts?"

Remus was surprised by Sirius' interest in Lizy, but told him, "Well, she wasn't that emotional about it. She just told me that it was lonely not having anyone to talk to besides Professor Dumbledore's pet phoenix and the Sorting Hat because she's a teacher and all,"

"Isn't the Sorting Hat supposed to be making up a new song for next year?"

"I have no idea. All I know from Lizy is that the Sorting Hat screams in her ears every two seconds," Remus looked back towards the fight.

"Elizabeth has become very lonely ever since returning to unknown faces,"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter turned their attention towards Dumbledore who was watching the match with a smile. "Elizabeth has this low self esteem about her, not having the confidence to speak out in the fear of a person being offended by her. Though teaching brings out her strong side, outside of class is what Elizabeth has difficulty with.

"She's scared to offend anyone by her words, thinking the first impression is always important. Sure, that person may not even remember her the next day, but she'll remember how embarrassing she made herself look. It sort of the way how you feel, Mr. Lupin," Remus looked surprised at what Dumbledore said. Then Dumbledore continued on.

"This battle between her and Mr. Potter has been the most fun time she's had since she returned here at Hogwarts, but it will only last in a such short amount of time,"

"Professor Dumbledore," Peter started. "On the first day of school, you said that Professor Tikame was an old friend of yours. She's only 14-years-old, so how can she have been an old friend to you?"

Dumbledore didn't reply, but concentrated his attention on the match going right in front of him. With the silence filling the conversation, Peter, Sirius, and Remus looked back at the match, which so far, had no winner.

A much more excited expression spread across Lizy's face. She quickly shouted at James, "_Confundo_!"

"_Confringo_!" A huge explosion erupted between the two colliding spells. James was able to hold his ground, however Lizy fell onto the ground, losing her wand.

"My wand!" she searched on the floor. The wand was about 10 feet away from her and James grinned.

"I got you!" Lizy got up to grab her wand, but James was about to cast the finishing blow.

"Lizy, give up!" Remus shouted at her.

"Not yet!" she told him.

"It's too late! You can't make it!" Sirius yelled.

"You don't forfeit? Then I guess this match won't end until I knock you unconscious! Everte Statum!" he casted a giant wave of force after her.

"Lizy!" She stopped one or two feet away from the wand and faced the spell, unarmed.

"What are you doing? Grab your wand! Hurry!" Sirius shouted.

The giant wave arrived a couple feet from Lizy, and as it came closer, Lizy's eyes widened, turning to a blood red. With her index finger and her middle finger together, pointed directly to James, she directed a shot of red lightning to slice the force in half and hit James' through the shoulder.

"James!"

"Ugh…!" He fell to ground, breathing heavily as he stared at the ceiling, sweating like crazy. When Lizy walked towards James, Sirius and Peter and some of the teachers prepared to stop her, but Dumbledore stood up first, not stopping Lizy as she walked past him.

"The winner of the match is Professor Elizabeth Tikame!" Dumbledore announced as Lizy leaned over James' heavily breathing body.

* * *

"The winner of the match is Professor Elizabeth Tikame!" I looked down at James' as he greeted me with either a grin or gritted teeth.

"Didn't I tell you I would win?" I told him as everyone started to crowd around him.

"No fair. That last attack wasn't a spell!" he looked at me, exhausted.

"As I said before, who said I was fair? And if I remember correctly, Dumbledore said we are allowed to use spells or attacks, and if I remember correctly, that wasn't physical, and it was an attack,"

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Madam Boxxs appeared from the crowd, rushing towards my defeated opponent. She gasped at the sight on the fallen James Potter. "Dear me! Elizabeth, doing this to Mr. Potter-"

"At least I didn't make him unconscious, Madam Boxxs," I told her.

"It's always 'At least' this, 'At least' that with you! What will you then when you actually kill someone?" she asked as she examined James' panting body.

"'At least he's out of his misery,'" My snicker was silenced by Madam Boxxs' stern glare. Not by anger, but by pure better judgment.

Madam Boxx started to lift James up by her shoulder and turned to me. Obviously I knew what she was trying to tell me by looking at me, but my brain couldn't register it in my brain causing Madam Boxxs to shout out, "Good heavens, child! Come help me with Mr. Potter!"

"Oh, okay!" I answered, walking towards the other side of James' and supporting the right side of his body with my shoulder.

"Alright, when we get to the hospital wing, we have to check if there are any wounds located on Mr. Potter's body," Madam Boxxs said to me as we started heading out the door.

"But my last attack didn't cause any physical damage. It just causes internal bleeding…"

"Internal what?" Both her and James shouted directly in my ear.

"I was joking…I just wanted to use the term internal bleeding…internal frustration didn't sound as good…geez…you British people can't take a joke…" I grumbled.

"Well, for one thing, Elizabeth, British people can kick Americans' asses, so keep your mouth shut!" Madam Boxxs snapped.

"Wow…that almost sounded like a threat if it wasn't for the Revolutionary War…"

"I'll have you know that we British people just got fed up with all the fighting and thought it wasn't worth fighting little colonists so we just decided to give you Americans your freedom! Honestly, we thought you folks weren't going to make it the first week and return begging for your king back!"

"Wow…that almost sounded like a threat if America didn't become the biggest country slash spark in the whole entire world…"

"America isn't the biggest country in the whole world! Are you mad?"

"I know, but I didn't know how else to describe it…maybe the most 'successed' country in the world…better than Great Britain…"

"Do you want to hustle with me, young lady?" Madam Boxxs stopped right in front of the infirmary.

"Uhh…Madam Boxxs…" James started.

"I mean I love Britain's fish and chips but we got fried clams!" I bragged in Madam Boxxs' face.

"Uhh…Lizy…"

"What is with you and fried clams, huh, Elizabeth? It's always 'fried clams' this and 'fried clams' that! I wonder how much more fried clams you're going to eat before you become a bloated whale!"

"Wow…that almost sounded like a threat-"

"That's it!"

"LIZY! MADAM BOXXS!" The two of us looked down to my hands around James' neck and Madam Boxxs' fist clenched around a broken pair of glasses.

"Oh, sorry, dear!" Madam Boxxs made an embarrassed face. "Let's bring him to an empty bed,"

"Okay! Hey, James, what happened to your glasses?" I looked at him with a sly expression. He stared at me, knowing I knew all along what happened to them and I was just rubbing it in his face.

"It got eatened by an ugly monster," he said sarcastically. "Hopefully it'll reappear in your sh-"

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Boxxs smacked James' head with a thermos before he finished his sentence. "Drink this. It's pumpkin juice. The attack Professor Tikame used didn't leave any physical wounds, but you will feel tired and exhausted the rest of the day. So I recommend for you to stay in bed and if you need to, I'll inform the teachers that you'll be out of class tomorrow,"

"Alright," James nodded, taking in a huge glass of pumpkin juice down his throat.

"Elizabeth, you stay here and watch Mr. Potter while I await the giant mob that will be checking to see if Mr. Potter's alright," Madam Boxxs smiled.

"Alright," I nodded, taking a seat beside James' bed side. "So how are you?"

"You really need to ask that?" James asked me, finishing his cup and started pouring in a new glass.

"Well, it avoids awkward silences so I think I do need to," I said. James smiled at me and took another sip of pumpkin juice.

"That was one nice battle,"

"Kinda boring though,"

"What?"

"If no restrictions were made at the beginning of the match, you would end up in a bloody pulp by now and had to regrow your bones, your skin, and your internal organs," I said, taking a sip of an unknown dark liquid from my own cup.

"Where did that cup come from?" James interrupted the flow of the conversation.

"It's grape juice. I despise anything made of pumpkin," I answered. "It just doesn't taste right unless it's cheesecake probably. Want some?"

"No thanks," he denied my offer. I shrugged and took another sip. The conversation was at a dead end and the whole hospital wing was only filled with sounds of sips and slurps.

"Are you gonna be studying while you're in here?" I tried to break the silence. He looked back up at me. "Because I doubt you'll do that, and the test is coming soon. You'll probably be going out to hex Snape during class. If you do, I'll hunt you down!"

He grinned. "That's only if you can catch me first!"

"Wow…that almost sounded like a threat if I hadn't beaten you to a sweaty pulp…"

"Will you stop with that tone of voice?" he shouted, making me laugh at his reaction.

"You know…for a teacher…you're pretty cool and fun to be around,"

"And for a student, you're an obnoxious brat who has a big, fat ego the size of a blimp,"

"Don't push it. I already said I'll be your friend,"

"I didn't ask for your friendship,"

"I didn't need a request,"

"Then I'll be your friend,"

"Are we in agreeance?"

"Yup,"

"Then it's settled! We're friends," James grinned, making me grin too.

"Well, I gotta go," I said, standing up. "Three more days until the test. Better study up. And don't think you can disrupt my class again after the wager we had for the match,"

"That reminds me, how did you reflect my spell without a wand?" he asked me.

"It's a secret," I answered, smiling at his disappointment.

"What are you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "You're only 14-years-old, you're a professor, and you have…let's say, a 'mysterious power,'. What do you call that?"

"A ignoramus of a veela," I quickly replied. James started to burst out laughing, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Strange...Remus reacted the same exact way…Wah! That reminds me! I forgot to pick up my wand from the match!"

"How could you forget your wand? A wizard never forgets it,"

"Well, when you have an angry nurse screaming at you, you tend to forget things!" I ran towards the door. "Eek!" The door suddenly burst open which I managed to dodge being hit in the face.

"Oh, Lizy, did we scare you?" Remus appeared in my eyesight. I blinked a couple of times before covering up my shocked face with a happy expression.

"No, the door just almost slammed into my face, that's all! Look, I gotta go, I need to find something," I started to leave.

"Were you looking for this?" Sirius showed me what I was looking for.

"My wand!"

"You left it after the match. A wizard should never forget his wand, no matter what," he smiled at me.

"And what kind of veela forgets her wand, Sirius?" James' voice sounded from behind me.

"Oh, shut up, James! We've already concluded that I'm a stupid veela, so shut up! I even admit it!" I snapped back to the pumpkin-juice-drinking James. "Thanks, Sirius. Look, I gotta go anyway. See you guys on Wednesday! Oh, and James!"

"What?"

"Remember when I told you about the guy I hung by his briefs?"

"Whatever you do, it won't work. I wear boxers," he said proudly, taking in a big gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Makes them easier to fall off though..."

"What?" I heard the spit-take took place.

"The thing is..." I began, giggling as James wiped his chin of pumpkin juice.

"What is it?" My response to him was one that made both him and Sirius smirk.

"It was a Slytherin," 


	6. For Me 6:  Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

_Well then...Test papers. Test papers. Pass. Pass. How did he get this wrong? Oh, well, he passes anyway. Pass. Pass. Test papers…test papers…what…what the…? What kind of answer is thi-!_

* * *

**How do you breed Pokémon? Use any Pokémon you want to show the process if needed.**

_To breed Pokémon, you must make a Pikachu and a Beedril have **** and **** and then wait until they **** and then a Pichu is born._

* * *

_What the heck? Waaah…[crushes paper] Who…? [unwraps test in haste]_

* * *

**Name: **_James Potter 3_

* * *

_[growls] James…_

* * *

_Haha, just kidding. Breeding isn't a thing you can just make happen. A Pokémon egg will usually just appear without knowing and it'll hatch when it's ready. Or you take a Pikachu to a daycare and leave it there with another corresponding Pokémon with it for a while. When you come to pick them up, you might find a Poké-egg. Wow, they work fast if you know what I mean…;)_

* * *

_James…You…WHY CAN'T YOU JUST WRITE THE RIGHT ANSWER AND NOT TORTURE ME BY CORRECTING YOUR TEST, HUH?_

* * *

"Uh…Lizy?" I lifted my face from James' test paper, almost about to dye the paper in blood just to threaten him when he gets it back, and saw Remus blocking the light into the room.

"Oh, hi, Remus. Something wrong?" I asked, slowing looking back at James' paper which was laughing endlessly towards my current condition. My hallucinations have gone worse it seems to be.

"Nothing. It's just that you gave everyone this week off for correcting test papers that there's really nothing to do until the next class, and I wanted to see how you were doing," he explained, approaching my slouched figure on the floor.

The seats and desks were completely removed from the classroom and stacks of paper surround me from all directions. I could've just moved the stacks further away, but then I'd have to get up to get them back if I needed to.

Bags were clearly seen under my eyes from staring at nothing but papers all yesterday. Yesterday was Tuesday; everyone took the test last Friday. The weekend was a break from work, but since Monday, I've been correcting the tests. This has been torture once I started to correct the third test pile. All I've been doing was correcting and analyzing answers of students, deciding whether they pass or fail.

I haven't even been outside for a while. Just the light that enters the classroom through the huge gap was able to prevent me from burning my eyes when I escaped this giant bat cave. Other than that, I haven't had any contact with the outside world until now.

"I'm doing fine. Just correcting the test papers," I said as if it was no big deal. "What have James and the others doing during this free time?"

"James just being James,"

"Hexing people?"

"More like pranks or jokes really,"

"I'll kill him when he gets back…" I swore while looking back down at his wrinkled test paper having two reasons to kill him.

"Well, he isn't just pranking people. He's also getting ready for Quidditch next month,"

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah, he's Gryffindor's chaser,"

"Oh, wow." I said, looking through other people's tests. Remus watched me as I scanned two tests in my hands at the same time. If you didn't know it, my eyes looked like they were twitching. My eyelids held a constant battle of not closing, but it couldn't be help since I have so much tests to correct. And there was no way that I'll give up my weekend to correcting papers.

"Do you need help?" Remus offered. I looked up at him with tired, twitching eyes and shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," A fake smile appeared on my face. If I wasn't trying to show Remus that I didn't need his help, my eyelids would've stayed glued shut from smiling with my eyes closed in a reassuring manner.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I yawned and looked down at the papers once more. I could feel his eyes watching me as I corrected people's test. Somehow this made my eyes close more and more each second, but I fought against my tiredness. I needed the help, but I didn't want to give a burden to anybody. He should be hanging out with James and the others, not help a 14-year-old teacher to correct boring old papers.

Then it hit me. Well, it wasn't really a hit, but my head was pushed forward by something that felt like a warm, soft hand. My weak body fell forward due to my tiredness, and just the feeling of my head laid down upon the floor was enough to bring me to my longed sleep.

* * *

When my eyes finally opened, I was still too tired to get up. I needed more rest was what I thought, but before I went back to sleep, I saw Remus correcting a test paper on his lap.

"Remus…?" I weakly called. He looked down at me and smiled. If I wasn't so conscious of my surroundings, I would've taken that as a "Everything's okay now go back to sleep," and rest up a little more. I used most of my regained strength to push myself off the floor. Even with myself awake, Remus continued to correct the tests. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

I told him, "You better not be failing the Slytherins…"

He looked at me with a confused look, but smiled. "I would never do that. James would, but I would not," he marked an A on the test paper with the pink highlighter I was using and moved on to the next test. From what I remembered, the stack of test papers were about 3 feet high. Now, it's 1.5 feet, I guess.

"How long have I've been asleep?" I yawned again.

"About a couple of hours," he answered.

"What?" I stared at him with my tired eyes. "Shouldn't you be in class…"

"Classes ended about an hour ago,"

"Yes, but still…there's no way you could correct half of the stack in an hour…"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore came here while I was beginning to correct papers," he told me, picking up another test paper.

"He did?"

"Yes," he looked at me. "I was about to get up to leave, but Professor Dumbledore allowed me to stay here and correct papers while you were asleep,"

I groaned, not because of what Remus told me about Dumbledore, but because I was still terribly tired. "You didn't have to correct all these papers, you know,"

"I do not mind,"

"But what if you fail a student if they got a question wrong? As long as they know of the basics and they learn from their mistakes, then they pass whether they do bad or good,"

"I am aware of that," I groaned again. Not because of tiredness this time, but because I was still skeptical about Remus correcting all the test papers. I crawled towards the stack of uncorrected papers and snatched one from the top. A purple highlighter magically appeared from under me and I started to correct it. Remus stared at me as I started to mark C's on the correct questions.

"You do not trust me?" I heard him ask. When I looked up, he was smiling at me. I sighed.

"I can't have you do all the work. I'm the teacher here,"

"But we're the same age,"

"But different positions,"

"Only during class," I looked up at him again and sighed even heavier. In silence, we both continued to correct papers.

* * *

After ten minutes, Remus heard a thud on the floor. He looked down and saw Lizy, sleeping on the wood floor. Her head was resting on a test paper that she was correcting, but the tiredness got the better of her. She managed to correct about 5 of them in ten minutes including the one she was correcting. Remus smiled and carefully removed the test paper from under Lizy's head. He looked at it and the person who did that test passed.

Remus looked back down at Lizy, and gave a sigh of relief. The two had reached a state of relaxation. Lizy gave in to sleep, and Remus finally got his worrying teacher off his back. 


	7. For Me 7:  A Calmative

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to its respectful owners.**

**Information on Pokémon obtained from Bulbapedia.

* * *

**

"I see you have finished correcting test papers, Elizabeth," Dumbledore smiled that I'm finally back at the staff table. "I would've thought you'd finish sooner,"

I finished chewing my food and nodded. "Last time, there wasn't a lot of students who knew what my class was about. Now that their parents took it, of course they'd tell them to take it...aargh! It was just plain terrible! If I have to go through that again...I might as well either make a simpler test or just pass everyone,"

Last week was painful for me. Nothing but test correcting and sleep deprivation. Although with Remus' help, I was able to finish correcting tests before last Friday. Friday was my classes' day off anyway, so I slept in all through Friday and the weekend. Basically, I never left the classroom or my bedroom for a whole week except for food pick-up from the kitchen.

"Today is the day..." I smiled happily with no intention of being overheard.

"Today is the day, Elizabeth?" Dumbledore's eyes smiled, hearing the news. "I am excited to see who each student receives as a partner,"

"Yeah. Me too!" My body was full of energy despite it being morning. My excitement had to find a way out of my system: my smile grew wider each time I thought about it, my foot was twitching at a fast rate, and a spark of adrenaline in my body made time feel painfully (literally) slow. It was a torturous moment, but it wasn't as torturous as last week though, that's for sure. Today was the day.

"Elizabeth, should I release you now that breakfast is almost over?" Dumbledore asked, but he already knew the answer when I was already out of my seat.

"Thank you, Dumbledore!"

"Hi, James, hi, Sirius, hi, Remus, hi, Peter, see you in class!" I managed to greet in one second, not wanting to stop in my run. I almost slipped due to inertia, but I managed to recover. I got around the Gryffindor table and opened the doors of the Great Hall large enough for me to get through. For five seconds, I gently closed the doors so they wouldn't shut so loudly, but once that was done, my legs went at full speed towards my classroom. Although I did slow down when it came to the stairs.

* * *

"She seems chuffed today, isn't she?" James concluded. "Does that mean we all passed the test?"

Remus shook his head. "Lizy and I finished correcting tests last week, and everyone passed,"

"Yes, Remus, but with her, a delayed reaction is possible," Remus kept shaking his head to James' logic.

"We're back in her class today, right?" Peter asked. Remus nodded.

"If only we could have the whole year off..." James sighed, taking a bite from his plate.

"Although we must be doing something fun today to make her so energetic," Sirius chuckled, remembering how Lizy was so excited in exiting the Great Hall that she almost slipped.

"That's right. Did she mention what we were going to do after the test?" James asked, trying to remember.

"I do not think she did," Remus said. Then a smile formed on his lips when he recalled what he saw that day when he and Lizy talked together for the first time. "But I have a pretty good idea was it is,"

"Really, Remus? Tell us!" James leaned over the table, dying to know.

"I am sorry, James," Remus smiled, apologetically at James. "I do not want to spoil the surprise, and I might be wrong,"

"That's no problem, ol' Remus, mi boy! Go ahead and tell ol' lovable James!" James started using his old man English accent again which only made Remus' refusal to James even easier.

* * *

"Don't worry...it's almost time...you guys just wait a little bit longer..." I whispered to a round object wiggling on my desk.

Although my words should have been directed to me since I was in a state of instantaneous combustion. It had already been three minutes since I entered my classroom, and no one in my first class had arrived yet. It made me wonder if Dumbledore was deliberately trying to torture me, or he just forgot (on purpose or on accident) to release the students from the Great Hall.

"Lizy!" I heard someone call for me outside of the classroom. Then a bunch of boys appeared in the entry way whom I recognized right away.

"Aren't you excited, James?" I crossed my arms, amused by James' attitude.

"I should be saying the same thing," James grinned. "What are we going to do today? I can't seem to get it out of Remus!"

"Well...I never told—wait! Have you been torturing Remus?" I questioned him, highlighting the last part James said. I looked at Remus and I saw his clothes somewhat more messy along with his hair. "What did you do to poor Remus?"

"Calm down, Lizy," James put his hands up in defense. "We only tickled him a bit,"

"A bit?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "And we?" I eyed Sirius and Peter.

"We really wanted to know what you were so excited about today, Lizy," Sirius tried to get me wooed over his smile.

"Yes. You just ran out of the Great Hall like mad," Peter pointed out. "We couldn't help but get the answer from Remus,"

"But I never told Remus what we were going to do today..." I sighed, knowing that I never gave away today's secret to Remus, or at least in a direct way.

"Yes, but he has a pretty good idea what it is!"

I stayed silent, not wanting to respond and leak the activity that the class was going to do today. I turned back to the wiggling object on my desk, and continued to stare at it.

"Lizy?"

"Sit down, okay? When everyone arrives, I'll tell you what we're going to do today," Behind me, I sensed that the four of them were taking their seats, but the weird thing was, I didn't hear any talking. I looked behind me, and saw them staring at me with crossed arms. Well...James and Sirius were.

"What are you doing?" I asked, even more bewildered by their actions.

"We'll wait patiently until you tell us what we're doing today," Sirius informed me, smirking.

"So you're staying silent...staring at me...until then...?" I tried to somehow piece all that together.

"Don't worry. You'll cave in. No one can resist the stares of the smashingly charming James Potter and the devilishly handsome Sirius Black!" James declared with the utmost confidence.

"..." I had no comment.

"Oh, Evans!" James jumped up from his seat, seeing a group of girls enter the classroom.

I thought for a moment, staring at Lily Evans who was another of my students for the first class of the day. I think there's one more person that can resist you, Mr. Potter...

"I guess you're all alone, Sirius," I snickered, watching James starting a conversation with the girls. Lily, though, was trying to avoid his presence and head to her usual seat followed by another student, Mary MacDonald.

Sirius sighed, resting his head on his hand. "That bloke...he's still a softy to her..."

"Lily Evans?"

"Yes," He nodded. "He's been interested in her since first year,"

"But she never gives him the time of day," Peter laughed.

"I figured," I shrugged, remembering how Lily was annoyed with James when he asked if I was an ignoramus of a veela on the first day of class.

"I don't even think he knows he likes her," Sirius shook his head.

I went back to my desk, and laid my head down on the cold wood. My hand took the wiggling object off my desk to hide it from the students. It seemed that my burst of energy was subsiding. I was no longer feel like my organs could jump out through my skin. After a couple of minutes, I looked up from my desks. Everyone was already at their seats and observing me.

"Oh, everyone's already here?" I stood up from my desk, surprised that I was just idling without noticing that class should've started.

"Sorry, Lizy, we would've waken you, but you just looked so adorable looking out at nothing,"

"Shut it, James," I got around my desk. I took in a huge breathe and my face brightened. "Welcome back, everyone! I hope you all had a nice break last week from this class. Good news: everyone passed the test on Friday!"

Smiles were induced, and I continued on. "There were some minor mistakes, but they weren't too bad for me to fail any of you. So, congratulations, everybody!

"Now...today is the day! I'm so excited!" I clapped. "And if you're wondering what today is, then let me explain since I have to anyway. Today...you're all going to receive your own Pokémon!"

Now the excitement was building up in the classroom.

"Each of you is going to take care of one Pokémon of your own. You're going to care for it just as you learned how to in our lessons. I will provide any materials you need to take care of your Pokémon, but remember, not all Pokémon need the same exact things. You will have to use a Pokédex, which I will provide all of you, to research what food, what living conditions, and whatever your individual Pokémon needs. Your grade depends on how good you take care of them, and I won't let you go if you abuse your Pokémon!

"It makes sense to start off with Pokémon egg, but I decided to do this a little backwards. All if you will start with a Pokémon in its first stage, if it's an evolving Pokémon. You will take care of it for basically, the whole year and whether or not you get to keep it depends on what the teachers decide depending on the observations they make on you and your Pokémon. You will bring your Pokémon to classes with you and they will be with you at all times whether in your Poké Ball or out in the open, depending on what your Pokémon prefers. It is your job to discipline your Pokémon, but if your Pokémon isn't that easy to control, I will help you.

"Then whenever I think each of you is ready, I'll bring to you a Pokémon egg which you will take care of along with your current Pokémon. You shall do whatever is required to make sure the egg is kept safely, and it should hatch before the end of the school year depending on the egg and your care.

"The Pokémon you will receive today will not only be your friend, but also your partner. You will teach your Pokémon how to fight, and we shall conduct battles in class to see how you're doing. There are different kinds of Pokémon battles we will be doing, so I expect you to train and know how to use your Pokémon to the fullest in battles.

"So, how we're gonna do this..." I revealed to everyone, the round object in my hand. "So does everyone know what this is? You better, or I'll throw you in the Hogwarts Lake..."

"It's a Poké Ball," A first-year raised his hand.

"Correct!" I smiled. "Now as you can see, it's wiggling right now in my hand. Which means there's a Pokémon inside, and it kinda wants to get out. But...there really isn't any Pokémon inside it. The thing is, every single Pokémon existing is connected to this Poké Ball.

"Now, this isn't a normal Poké Ball," I explained, holding the half white, half red orb. "Even though it looks like one. It's a special Poké Ball that I use to help choose your partners. Each of you will take a turn at holding this Poké Ball. It was start to wiggle more than it is right now when you hold it. Wait a couple of moments, and the Poké Ball will release a Pokémon that will be your chosen partner. Your partner is chosen based on your personality or special circumstances about you.

"So..." I said, completing the explanation.

"Who's first?"


	8. For Me 8:  Choosing Partners

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to its respectful owners.**

******Information on Pokémon obtained from Bulbapedia.

* * *

**

"_So..." I said, completing the explanation._

"_Who's first?"_

No one raised their hand, or spoke up. It seemed as though they were kind of scared. I thought it was because they never saw a real Pokémon before except in pictures when I started teaching about Pokémon. I waited a little longer, hoping someone would be brave and go first, but I was about to just pick someone at random.

"I would like to go first, Professor Tikame," Lily raised her hand.

"Alright, Ms. Evans," I walked in front of her row. "Stand up, please, and hold this in your hands,"

She did as she was told, and cupped her hands. I handed the Poké Ball to her, and I heard her gasp when the Poké Ball started wiggling more erratically once it touched her skin.

"It's okay, just wait," I assured her. Everyone in the class inclined toward Lily and I, anticipating what would happen.

The Poké Ball kept wiggling in Lily's hands, slowing down then speeding up. We all held our breathe. Whatever Pokémon that comes out would be a mystery. I only showed a few species of Pokémon to the class, but there's hundreds more Pokémon that they haven't seen nor heard.

The Poké Ball opened up without warning. All of us were startled. A white beam of energy exited the ball and struck the front of Lily's desk. It didn't pierce the desk, but the energy came together to start forming a shape. None of us would blink, afraid that we'd miss something in that millisecond.

The white shape started to become more defined. As it grew bigger, I told everyone to back off, afraid it was one giant Pokémon at first, but the shape halted when it grew just a little above Lily's head. The white light started to fade, and the shape gained color.

A creamy yellow color covered the whole body, and flashes of red and orange flames emerged from parts of the body. My eyes glowed, happily, recognizing the Pokémon. I rushed to my desk and opened one of the drawers.

"Excuse me," I returned to a fully released Pokémon. Everyone was at awe with the horse-like creature that laid in front of Lily. "Lily, here,"

She accepted the small sized machine and examined it. "It's a Pokédex...?"

"Yes. Point it at your Pokémon and press the white button," I told her. She nodded, and pointed her Pokédex at the Pokémon.

A beep sounded from the machine, and a digitized voice came on. "_Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane are made of intense flames and its hooves are harder than diamond. Although weak at birth, their legs gain strength by chasing after its parents,"_

"It's so adorable, Lily!" Mary said.

"Congratulations, Ms. Evans, your partner is a Ponyta," The whole class started clapping.

"Introduce yourself to it," I told her.

"Oh...um...hello, Ponyta," Lily began. "My name is Lily Evans,"

Ponyta looked up at her with curious eyes. Then the flames on Ponyta's body grew bigger instantaneously. Everyone backed away, surprised.

"She's happy, Ms. Evans. She's happy to meet you," I smiled, picking up the Poké Ball. Its wiggling was back to normal and I looked around the room.

"So whose next?"

"I am,"

"I am,"

It felt as though a lightning bolt just struck in the classroom. Two people offered to go next at the same time, and I immediately knew it was going to get bad.

"Mr. Potter...Mr. Snape..." I tried to leaven up the situation. "Would any of you be willing to wait after the other?"

"No," The answer was almost immediate.

"Sev," Lily whispered, worried, tugging on his robe.

"Lizy, I think I should go next since I am your friend," James said.

"Potter, you should very well know that Professor Tikame won't let favoritism get in the way of her teaching," Severus glared.

"Oh, Snivellus, before we weren't even friends. Now we're great friends, so, Lizy, let me go next," James grinned at me.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "And what will you gain so much for going next?"

"...An awesome Pokémon," he smirked.

"...Okay, Mr. Snape, you're next,"

"What?"

"Mr. Potter, you can get an awesome Pokémon _after_ Mr. Snape's turn," I knew that the only reason he wanted to go right after Lily was to impress her. Obtaining a high and mighty Pokémon next to Lily's Ponyta, I sighed inwardly with the thought.

"Here you go, Mr. Snape," I gave him the Poké Ball. "Don't worry. Everyone will be receiving a Pokémon, so don't worry,"

In Severus' hands, it was the same as in Lily's. The Poké Ball started shaking more violently, and the room became silent again.

Before the Poké Ball could open, I rushed once again back to my desk. I grabbed a bunch of Pokédex and put them in the inside pockets of my robes. I returned to my original spot, just in time for the Poké Ball to open.

The white energy faded away to reveal Severus' Pokémon. All of us were flabbergasted.

"_Magikarp, magikarp!_"

A minute went by silently. No one knew how to react to the big squirming orange fish before them. That is until laughter started to erupt through the classroom.

"Hahahaha! What is _that,_ Snivellus?" James couldn't stop his laughing.

I blinked at what was before me, and looked up at Severus' face. It was one of pure humiliation.

"Severus...here," I gently handed him a Pokédex. He accepted it, but I thought his eyes were dead when I took a peek at them.

"_Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. It is able to survive in any body of water no matter how polluted. It is claimed to be the weakest of all the Pokémon._"

The laughter only increased. The Pokédex didn't help Severus' situation at all. Lily attempted to comfort him, but he only shook her away. It made it pointless for me to try to comfort him too.

"Magikarp, please calm down," I whispered to the wiggling fish.

"_Magikarp,_" Magikarp was able to ease its wiggling, but it was still slightly. I hoped that this way, it wouldn't attract too much attention to Severus when the other students were choosing their Pokémon.

"Hey, Snivellus, is your Pokémon already dead?"

I struck James' head with a roll of newspaper, shouting, "I was the one who told Magikarp to calm down! Don't you dare say its dead, Mr. Potter!"

Everyone stopped laughing. I grew very serious, shown by my glaring eyes and frown.

"Now no more laughing!" I ordered, looking around the classroom. "I don't want any of you to make fun of Mr. Snape about his Pokémon, do you hear me? If you do, whether in my class or not, I'll come find you and kick your ass!"

No one dared to make a noise after my threat.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to Magikarp, Mr. Snape?" I asked him. He responded in low murmur.

"My name is Severus Snape..."

"_Magikarpkarp_," It started shaking again.

Despite the small giggles, I didn't lash out. I tried to cheer Severus with a small smile, but he was unaffected. I didn't know how I could help him more than moving on.

"Okay, Mr. Potter. It's your turn. Here," I went over to him. "And Magikarp, please calm down again,"

James accepted the Poké Ball quietly, still afraid of the anger he unleashed in me, and watched the Poké Ball start to shake harder in his hands.

I sighed, getting the anger to exit my body. I took out a Pokédex for James, and waited for the Poké Ball opened. When it did, James' popularity just went up with the girls.

"_Zigzagoon!_" The Pokémon cried, looking up excitedly at James. However, its face faded into curiosity and started to sniff James before climbing onto his head.

"Waaah! So adorable!"

"This is your Pokémon, James? It's so cute!"

"Wow! You're so lucky, James!"

"Here," I gave him the Pokédex.

"Thanks," he said, laughing at the Pokémon's curiosity.

"_Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. This Pokémon is very curious and becomes interested in everything around it. It walks in a zig-zag fashion."_

"Hey there, Zigzagoon, was it? I'm James Potter, the most famous person in Gryffindor House," James greeted, not minding Zigzagoon from climbing all over his head. I rolled my eyes to James' introduction.

"_Zig...?_" It looked over James' head, curiously, but went back to its excited self. "Zigzagoon!"

The girls' swoons over the scene which only made me sigh. I stared at Severus and knew this was something James would rub in Severus' face.

"Do you like him?" I asked James, gaining back my happiness watching Zigzagoon get curious about James.

He smiled as Zigzagoon started licking his face like a dog. "He may not be some big, scary Pokémon, but you can do all that in this small body, can you not?"

"_Zigzagoon!_" It panted, happily.

"Alright," I took the Poké Ball. "Who's next?"

Now people were finally volunteering.

"Why don't we just go around the classroom? It's easier for me than to go at random around the room. Everybody, sit down. We'll start on this side of the room and then go to that side,"

I looked between Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and decided to hand the Poké Ball over to Remus.

"Thank you," he said, accepting it.

"You're welcome. Now everyone, when your Pokémon gets out of the Poké Ball and you've identified it with the Pokédex, please pass the Poké Ball to the next person so that we can get through before class ends,"

The happenings occur with Remus, and the Poké Ball opened.

The Pokémon opened its eyes, looking around at its surroundings. It smiled at me, but I motioned for it to turn around. It laid its eyes on Remus, and it cried, happily, "_Riolu!_"

The whole class congratulated Remus for his chosen Pokémon. I handed him a Pokédex, and he activated it.

"_Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It can sense the feelings of those around it through the form __of waves. Communication is based by sensing each other's auras."_

"_Riolu!" _It cried again. Remus smiled at it.

"Nice to meet you, Riolu. I am Remus Lupin,"

"_Rio!_" It cheered.

"Alright, we can admire everyone's afterwards. Just pass the Poké Ball to Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin," I said.

Remus handed the Poké Ball to Sirius, and everyone watched the Poké Ball opening.

"_Poochyena!_"

"Ah, you are-"

"Sirius!" I called, jumping at Poochyena. I caught it before it managed to sink its teeth into Sirius' face. I made a sigh of relief.

"That was close..."

"What just happened, Lizy?" James asked, confused at the situation.

I got out a Pokédex and handed it to Sirius while having my other hand tightly on Poochyena. "Turn it on, Mr. Black..."

"Alright..."

"_Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. It will bite anything that moves at first glance. It will continue to chase its prey until it is caught unless the prey decides to strike back."_

"This will be one Pokémon that you really have to tame, Mr. Black," I continued to hold Poochyena with two hands.

"_Poochy~~_" It tried to stretch its neck to reach Sirius with its teeth.

"No, Poochyena," I ordered it, resulting in a pout on its face. I handed it to Sirius who took her with caution.

"Good luck with her, Mr. Black,"

"It's a girl?"

"That explains why it wants to eat your face off, Sirius," James remarked, chuckling.

"No, James, that's your problem,"

"Alright, alright," I said. "Next! Mr. Pettigrew,"

"Lizy?" Peter called, holding the squirming Poké Ball.

"What is it, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"There are larger Pokémon than the ones that have left this Poké Ball, aren't there?"

"Yeah,"

"What if one too large to fit in this classroom exits the Poké Ball?"

I thought about it for a second. "Well, if that were the case, then I would immediately tell everyone to exit the room. Just so everyone's sure, if the energy form continues to grow larger, please back away towards the entrance. Or scream because I might not realize you're gonna be trapped in the room, but then again...this classroom is much bigger than it looks. Remember my fight with James—I mean Mr. Potter?"

I shrugged. "Either way, just leave the classroom when I shout,"

The Poké Ball opened just when I finished my sentence.

"What is it...?" Peter got a closer look to the small shivering Pokémon before him.

"_Whismur..._"

He took the Pokédex from my hand and activated it to the Pokémon.

"_Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon. It is a very timid Pokémon, but when frightened, its cries become as loud as a jet plane engine. Its own cries can scare the Pokémon itself which will lead Whismur to continue crying until it falls asleep from exhaustion."_

"It's so adorable! Why do all you boys get such adorable Pokémon?" A girl asked, hoping that she herself will get an adorable Pokémon too.

"Oh no," I flinched.

"_Whis...mur..." _Its shivering increased.

"No, no, no, no!" I picked Whismur up, rocking it back and forth. "Whismur, it's okay, don't cry! Don't cry!"

"Lizy, what's...?"

"Whis...muuur...!"

"_Silencio!_" I shouted, pointing my wand at Whismur. No sound came from Whismur despite it crying and its mouth constantly opening. I continued to rock it back and forth, hoping it'll fall asleep faster.

"Okay, no shouting from this point onward," I told the class. "As the Pokédex says, its cries are _very_ loud. If you don't want to be deaf, no scaring Whismur. Mr. Pettigrew, you won't be learning the Silencio charm until fifth year, but even so, don't use any spells or potions to stop or prevent Whismur's crying. I want you to learn how to do so without magic, got it?"

"...Yes, Lizy,"

"Good," I nodded. Whismur was calmer in my arms, and I put it down in front of Peter. A flick of my wand and Whismur's small cries were heard again.

"_Whismur..._"

"Introduce yourself, Mr. Pettigrew," I told him.

"Uh...hello...Whismur," he welcomed it with a nervous smile. "I'm Peter Pettigrew,"

It came slowly, but a nervous, twitching smile formed on Whismur's face. "_W-Whismur..._"

"Alright. Let's keep going, you guys!" I whispered, energetically, trying not to scare Whismur.

* * *

It took a couple of Pokémon for me to remember to write what everyone got.

"Mary McDonald...Eevee..." I mumbled as I wrote on my clipboard even before the Pokémon would speak.

"Eevee!"

"Cute!"

"Mary, you got a cute one!"

"Adorable!"

"_Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving._"

"Nice to meet you, Eevee. I'm Mary McDonald," she gave Eevee a smile which it returned back.

"Eevee!"

"You're a lucky one, Ms. McDonald," I spoke from my clipboard. "This is a very special Pokémon,"

"Why is that, Professor Tikame?"

"You'll have to research about that to find out," I told her, smiling. "Alright, next!"

* * *

"Regulus...Black..." I continued to write.

"_Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. It uses unique cries to communicate with other Houndours. It also travels in herds to surround their prey._"

"Houndour..." I muttered to myself. Something felt weird about it. "Regulus...Houndour...Sirius...Poochyena...Regulus...Black...Sirius...Black...they're...both...brothers...wow.

"Okay, next is Mr. Avery," I called.

"_Weeedle!_"

"What the bloody hell is that, Avery?" I heard someone ask.

"It's a bug..."

"It's a—"

"Mr. Avery," I stopped him from uttering a swear. I gave him a Pokédex. "No swearing please,"

"_Weedle. A poisonous stinger lays on its head to fend off enemies. It also has a very acute sense of smell which can distinguish between the food it likes and dislikes with one sniff of its nose._"

Although the group of Slytherins around Avery were laughing, I knew it wasn't a laughing matter. That Weedle would evolve into something much more deadly. Especially in the wrong trainer's hands.

_So far you're just like your father..._ I slightly frowned behind my clipboard.

* * *

When everyone had received their Pokémon, I went up to the front of the room and started to explain what the next step is.

"Alright. Now, everyone will get their own Poké Ball to hold your Pokémon in. Whether or not your Pokémon prefers that or being out at all times depends on them," I said, taking a peek at the clock. "There's like an hour until class ends, so all of you will start researching your Pokémon. Find out the basics: what food it likes to eat, what kind of living environment it likes, its behavior...We're not going to see each other until Wednesday, and I want every single one of you to know what you need to get to take care of your Pokémon. I have all the Pokémon food, so you just have to come to me and tell me what kind of Pokémon food you need and I'll give you a certain amount depending on the food. Any other materials may be supplied by me, but some you will need to provide yourselves. Okay?

"Your research can be done on the Pokédex. Whether you decide to either practice getting your Pokémon into your Poké Ball first or researching first, they both take a long time. These guys may be able to stay in _this_ Poké Ball, but _those_ are normal Poké Balls. Your job as first time Pokémon trainers is to catch them inside your Poké Ball. Since some are more resisting than others, I will allow you to leave the classroom and conduct your chase anywhere in or outside Hogwarts. Just no forbidden forest, or break anything that you could get in trouble with other teachers. All the teachers already know that some will be trying to catch their Pokémon throughout Hogwarts, so you won't get in trouble...unless you break something as said.

"So research or chase, your choice. Come to me any time of the day and on any day of the week to get food and materials. Oh, and food will be free, but certain materials and treats will have a cost, but not galleons. That will be explained in future classes. And you don't have to have to get food from me as many Pokémon can eat human food, but I prefer that you feed them Pokémon food sometimes, okay? So, do whatever right now. Research, capture your Pokémon, go ahead,"

I was about to hand out Poké Balls until someone beat me to the box of Poké Balls on my desk.

"Hey, Sirius, catch!" James threw one out from the box.

Before I could say anything, James shouted, "Zigzagoon! Let's go!"

"_Zig!_" It started running out of the classroom.

"Poochyena, go ahead!" Sirius let go of Poochyena who growled at Sirius before running out along with Zigzagoon.

"Lizy, Sirius and I are going to catch our Pokémon," James notified, leaving with Sirius.

"Don't forget to do your research!" I told them before they left. I shrugged once they did, and I began to hand out Poké Balls.

"Here, Remus," I said when I got to him, offering him a Poké Ball.

"Thank you,"

"So just like I said, just throw the Poké Ball at Riolu. It won't hurt him," I said.

He nodded and gently threw the Poké Ball. It hit Riolu then recoiled backwards. It halted in midair, and opened itself. Riolu turned into red energy, entering the Poké Ball. The Poké Ball closed and landed in front of Remus. It started wiggling and wiggling. Remus, Peter, and I leaned closer to the Poké Ball, watching to see if it would completely close. The Poké Ball finally snapped shut completely and the wiggling movement stopped.

"Seems like Riolu doesn't mind having you as his trainer," I smiled, getting a Poké Ball for Peter. "You can take him out again if you want. That's just to make sure you caught him and stuff,"

"_Riolu!_" Riolu cried, being released by Remus.

"Now, Peter, it's your turn," I gave him a Poké Ball.

"_Whis...mur..._" Whismur stepped back a little, shrinking from the sight of the Poké Ball.

I didn't step in to encourage Whismur that it was okay. I was waiting to see how Peter would handle him. However, Peter didn't say anything to Whismur. He threw the Poké Ball at Whismur and the Poké Ball captured him inside. Once the capture was successful, Peter smiled, but I didn't.

"Peter, I recommend that you don't open that Poké Ball anytime soon,"

"Why, Lizy?"

"Because! Whismur was scared of that Poké Ball, but you didn't even try to tell him that it's safe!" I told him, waving my arms. "You have to remember that Whismur is a very, very, very, very, very, very sensitive Pokémon! Be more sensitive, Mr. Pettigrew!"

"Y-Yes, Lizy!"

"You have to get in contact with your inner woman!" I advised him, causing a few laughs in the room who overheard me. "A woman _loves_ a man who can connect with her emotionally. That's usually the place where men typically avoid! That's why you need to learn how to take care of Whismur, thus living the rest of your life wonderfully!"

With that, I continued on passing Poké Balls. Once that was done, I gave out an exhausted sigh. Looking out through the entrance of the room, I wondered how James and Sirius were doing trying to capture Zigzagoon and Poochyena.

I gave out another deep sigh, and mumbled to myself, "I hope those two don't go causing trouble..."


	9. For Me 9:  A Loophole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

"Poochyena! Waaaait!" No matter how desperate Sirius' voice seemed to be, the little black dog Pokémon only kept running. Running and running through the empty halls. Classes were still in session, but that didn't influence Sirius, or James, to lower their voices as they call for their chosen Pokémon.

"Zigzagoon! Come here to ole' lovable James!" the glasses boy ran, spreading his arms out just waiting for the Zigzagoon to jump into them.

"I think the reason why he is not coming to you is because he…is a HE, James!" Sirius chuckled, quickly turning a corner.

"Oh, come on! I bet I can even charm that lad!"

"So you are saying even the males can find an attraction to you?"

"I am! Even the Great James Potter can—" he stopped his chase in mid-sentence with a sudden realization. Sirius stopped ahead of him, muffling his laugh with his sweater sleeve. "We shall never bring this up again."

Sirius pressed his sleeve harder against his mouth, nodding.

"The Great James Potter only seduces _women_!" James yelled, charging after Zigzagoon.

Sirius had to let out a small laugh before rejoining James.

"Zigzagoon! Come baaack!"

"Poochyena, I will not harm you! I shall treasure you like a princess! A _princess_!"

The sound of something hitting the walls and a loud "Uff" resonated through the empty hall.

"Lizy never mentioned that Poké balls return to you after you throw them….." James groaned as he gripped the area around his gut.

"At least it did not hit your..."

"..."

"..."

"At least it did not..." James breathed in, picking himself up. "Alright, another try..."

"_Zigzig_?" Zigzagoon wiped his face with his paw after waking up from a very quick nap.

"Go! Poké ball!"

The round red and white object soared through the air, aiming straight for Zigzagoon. But the spikey Pokémon stayed still in his sit up position. A sleepy expression plastered on his face.

"Good! He is showing no resistance! I got him!"

Unfortunately, James spoke too soon. The Poké ball landed just a few inches from Zigzagoon and bounced right back at James.

"Oh, crud..." Another hit in the gut, and James is down again.

"_Zigzagoon_..." Zigzagoon fell backwards, relaxing his body on the cold stone floor.

"James," Sirius spoke, moving beside him. "I am disappointed..."

"Be quiet! Like you could do better,"

"I can because..." he ran a hair through his black hair. "I am the irresistable Sirius Black,"

James snorted. "Tell that to your Pokémon...oh, where is your Poochyena?"

"..." Sirius turned his head towards the end of the hall and realized Poochyena wasn't there. Zigzagoon too. "...I would like to ask the same about your Zigzagoon..."

"What? Oh, bugger!" James rushed back onto his feet. "Zigzagooooon! Come baaack!"

"Poochyenaaa! Where did you go?"

* * *

"Pokéball...go!"

"..."

"How could I miss him?"

"You have worser aim than I thought, James..."

"I do not! It is the Pokéball! You are doing just as bad as I am!"

"I am no-n-n-n-noo! Bad Poochyena! Do not push thaaaaa-phew...caught it..."

"Nevermind. You are doing worse than I am. Even your Pokémon is trying to sabotage you..."

"...says the one whose Pokémon is scratching one of the paintings..."

"What? Nooo, Zigzagoon! Bad boy! We do not scratch the moving artwork!"

In any other circumstances, Professor McGonagall would be storming out of her current class, see the two hooligans, and proceed with the scolding. But for today, all she could do is sigh. A lot.

"I hope those boys do not cause too much trouble…" she tapped her wand excessively against the frame of the blackboard. "Oh, Elizabeth, I hope you told them not to use magic to catch their Pokémon…."

* * *

"Hmm…" Lizy stuck her tongue out with a determined stare directed to the ceiling.

Peter raised his attention from his Pokédex to her. "What is the matter, Lizy?"

She puffed her cheeks out. "I feel as though I forgot to mention something in my instructions…"

* * *

"Hold on, Sirius, let us stop for a moment…" James breathed out, staggering to keep up after the still energetic Zigzagoon.

"You….alright?" Sirius also was breathing heavily.

Poochyena's red irises moved toward the two tired boys.

"_Poochy_?" She stopped her running and kept her stare at them.

Zigzagoon saw his partner in chase stop and he stopped too. "_Zigzig_?"

"_Poochpoo_," she said to him.

"_Zagoon_!" The happy Pokémon attempted to run to his exhausted (future) owner, but Poochyena placed her back paw on his tail.

"_Poochyena_…" she sighed, holding him back.

"Alright, Sirius, I have a plan!" James held a finger out as he continued panting.

"And that is?" Sirius raised a brow.

James grinned. "We have been going through this the wrong way…"

"And how is that?"

"Lizy said we had to catch our Pokémon in our Poké balls, riiight?"

"Yes…" Sirius still gave him a confused look.

"But…" His grin grew wider. "She did not say we could not use magic."

The two boys both grinned wide.

Poochyena's ears perked up, and she looked at James and Sirius uninterested at first. However, the boys' grins became a sign of danger, and she started to worry. Turning to Zigzagoon, who she was still stepping on, she barked, "_Poochy_! _Poochy poochyena_!"

"_Zigzag_?" he turned his body towards her.

"_Poochy_ _poochpoochyena_ _poochyena_ _poochy_!" she barked loudly at him.

"I think she knows our plan!" James shouted.

"Then we have to start now!"

Poochyena stepped back, wide eyed as they drew out their wands, and she shouted even louder at Zigzagoon. "_Poochyeeena_!"

"_Immobulus_!"

* * *

**A/N**- After horrible writer's block and other distractions, I finally managed to write this chapter. This one I feel good about, so I hope you people enjoy it!


End file.
